That Day… And All The Others
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Le 24 décembre 2007, Emma a 20 ans et elle rencontre pour la première fois Regina, enfin rencontrer… c'est un bien beau mot pour une tâche de café sur un chemisier hors de prix. Le 24 décembre 2009, Regina a 24 ans et elle rencontre Emma pour la seconde fois, quoique… rencontrer est un bien beau mot pour un PV reçu pour excès de vitesse. - Swanqueen - OS Noël 2018


**Salut ! Bienvenue dans ce deuxième OS spéciale noël 2018 !**

 **Résumé** **:**

 **Le 24 décembre 2007, Emma a 20 ans et elle rencontre pour la première fois Regina, enfin rencontrer… c'est un bien beau mot pour une tâche de café sur un chemisier hors de prix.**

 **Le 24 décembre 2009, Regina a 24 ans et elle rencontre Emma pour la seconde fois, quoique… rencontrer est un bien beau mot pour un PV reçu pour excès de vitesse.**

 **Je me suis librement inspirée de l'idée de base du film** _ **Un Jour**_ **de Lone Scherfig et du roman éponyme de David Nicholls sortit en 2011.**

 **Aucun personnage de la série de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement MaraCapucin d'avoir accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire cet OS pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **That Day… And All The Others**

 **I'm running** _Je cours_

 **I'm searching** _Je cherche_

 **And I don't know where to start** _Et je ne sais pas par où commencer_

 **I'm dying my love** _Je meurs mon amour_

 **You punched a hold right trough my heart** _Tu as fais un trou dans mon cœur_

 **And I won't stop, stop looking** _Et je n'arrête pas, pas de regarder_

 **Til hold you in my arms** _Jusqu'à ce que je te tienne dans mes bras_

 **Cause I'm running, I'm running, I'm running** _Parce que je cours, je cours, je cours_

 **And I don't even know your name** _Et je ne connais même pas ton nombreux_

 **All I remember is the smile on your face** _Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est le sourire de ton visage_

 **And it will kill me everyday** _Et ça me tue tous les jours_

 **Cause I don't even know your name** _Parce que je ne connais même pas ton nom_

 **Shawn Mendes – I Don't Even Know Your Name**

* * *

 _ **Le 24 décembre 2007**_

Pour ne pas changer, Emma Swan était en retard et pourtant, c'était le jour où elle devait d'aucune manière l'être. La blonde aux yeux vert était persuadée que absolument tous les objets pouvant donner l'heure qui entraient en sa possession, étaient inévitablement maudits.

Cette fois, son réveil avait décidé de faire le mort. Hier, elle mangeait tranquillement en face à face avec son micro-onde qui lui indiquait qu'il lui restait 20 minutes pour déguster son chocolat chaud à la cannelle quand elle reçu un sms qui lui indiqua qu'elle aurait du parti 5 minutes plus tôt. Et demain, ça serait certainement l'horloge murale qui s'arrêterait sans la moindre raison.

Tout cela pour dire que Emma Swan était en retard, encore. Elle se faufilait aussi bien que mal au milieu de la foule new-yorkaise. Il n'y avait pas idée d'entasser autant de monde dans un si petite ville. Quand elle le pouvait, elle courait, passait par des ruelles coupe gorge qui lui faisait gagner quelques secondes précieuses. Elle jetait de nombreux coups d'œil à la montre qu'elle portait au poignet en priant pour que celle-là soit bel et bien à l'heure. Si elle continuait a ce rythme, elle avait une chance de rattraper son bus quatre rue plus loin et d'arriver à temps pour attraper son vol afin de rentrer chez elle pour noël.

Si elle ratait cet avion, sa mère allait la tuer et son père pourrait l'aider à cacher le corps, c'était une certitude.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit la faisant ralentir son rythme. Elle se contorsionne pour attraper son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Son gros sac qu'elle porte en bandoulière avec les rechanges et les cadeaux pour sa famille et ses amis ne l'aide pas dans son exercice. Quand elle parvient enfin à saisir le petit combiné rectangulaire, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle décroche sans arrêter sa course folle.

 **\- Salut Ruby !**

 **\- Hey ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en retard pour l'aéroport.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Emma pourquoi tu sembles à peine pouvoir respirer normalement ?**

 **\- Je suis presque arrivée à l'arrêt de bus. Je ne vais pas être en retard !**

 **\- Je savais que j'aurai du t'appeler avant,** soupire Ruby, **tu es irrécupérable !**

 **\- Ça va aller, je te promets que tu ne seras pas seule dans cet avion.**

 **\- Il y a intérêt, je flippe complètement dans ces boîtes de conserves pressurisées ! Si je me retrouve encore à côté d'un quadragénaire obèse alors que je fais une crise d'angoisse à cause des secousses, je te tue.**

 **\- C'est noté. Je te laisse et je te dis à dans une demi-heure comme prévu.**

 **\- Il y a intérêt !**

Emma raccroche avant de se faire sermonner un peu plus. Elle décide de garder son portable en main plutôt que de perdre du temps à essayer de le remettre à sa place. De toute façon, elle y est presque et devrait même avoir de l'avance. Elle sprinte sur les derniers mètre et pile devant l'aubette de bus. Elle s'avance un peu et jette un rapide regard aux horaires.

La blonde n'a pas le temps de lire quoi que ce soit puisque par intention, elle bouscule une jeune femme brune qui réagit immédiatement en scandant un :

 **\- C'est pas vrai !**

Un peu surprise par ce ton, Emma recule de quelque pas et se protège en plaçant ses mains en position de défense. Elle ne subit pas les entraînements obligatoires de self défense à l'académie pour se faire agresser par la première venue. Elle écarquille les yeux en recouvrant la raison de cette exclamation. Le chemisier blanc de la jeune femme qu'elle vient de bousculer et tâcher par, si elle se fit à l'odeur, du café.

 **\- Merde,** panique Emma, **je suis vraiment désolée ? Vous vous êtes brûlée ?**

 **\- Non, je vais bien,** s'agace la brune. **Il était froid, j'allais le jeter.**

 **\- Je dois avoir de quoi vous payez le pressing,** affirme la blonde en cherchant dans les poches de sa veste.

Regina Mills dévisage son interlocutrice, personne à New-York n'est spontanément aussi gentil. C'est vraiment étrange. Elle s'était préparée à hurler sur cette femme, pour bien lui faire comprendre que lorsqu'on se déplace il faut regarder où l'on met les pieds. Mais là, elle était prise au dépourvue.  
Elle arque son sourcil gauche parfaitement épilé quand la blonde lui tend un billet de 20 chiffonné au possible. L'apparence de ce dernier ne donne d'aucune manière l'envie de le toucher.

 **\- Ça suffira ?** Interroge Emma. **Pour le pressing,** ajoute t-elle quand elle n'obtient pas de réponse.

 **\- J'imagine que oui. Mais c'est maintenant que j'avais besoin de cette chemise.**

Regina se surprit à sourire à la fin de sa phrase. Il faut dire que la femme en face d'elle avait le sourire facile et que c'était agréable. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait une rencontre hasardeuse où elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de crier pour se faire entendre, bien que son chemisier a plus de 100$ soit taché de café et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre dans cet accoutrement à son entretien.

La brune remarqua le regard de la blonde dévier sur les horaires des bus. Un soupire s'échappe alors de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne marmonne des mots ou peut-être des parties de mots incompatibles. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux avant de déclaré :

 **\- Très bien, sept minutes. Ça devrait le faire,** assure-t-elle en saisissant le poignet de la victime de sa maladresse.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!** S'insurge aussitôt Regina en retirant son poignet de la prise de la blonde.

 **\- Je vais vous donner une de mes chemises, il se trouve que j'en ai justement une blanche dans mon sac. J'ai un de mes amis qui travail dans cet hôtel,** précise t-elle en pointant une bâtisse imposante dans le dos de la brune. **Il vous laissera vous changer.**

 **\- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire et gardé aussi votre argent.**

 **\- Vous avez dit avoir besoin de votre chemisier,** _ **maintenant**_ **. C'est pour quoi ? Un entretien d'embauche ?**

 **\- Comment…**

 **\- L'attachée caisse,** je suis observatrice. **Plus que six minutes, aller, venez. Je vais passer le réveillon de noël à ruminer si je vous laisse dans cet état.**

 **\- Très bien,** fini par accepter avec une certaine réserve la brune.

Un sourire gigantesque étire les lèvre de la jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts avant qu'elle ne saisisse de nouveau le poignet de la brune. Emma se met à marcher rapidement, elle aurait préféré courir mais un seul coup d'œil aux talons vertigineux de sa compagne involontaire la décourage.

Elles entrent discrètement dans l'hôtel de luxe, Emma interpelle discrètement August et lui explique rapidement la situation. Regina parvient à saisir un bout de la conversation où l'homme semble se moquer de son amie constamment en retard. Il les fait ensuite passer dans les sanitaires des employés pour éviter des problème avec son patron qui serait appartement dans les parages.

Dès qu'elle le peut, Emma se rue sur les lavabos pour y déposer son sac, l'ouvrir et fouiller dedans afin de trouver la fameuse chemise blanche. Regina prend un certain recule en se demandant pour la millième fois comment une personne aussi intentionnée et de toute évidence désintéressée peut exister. Elle observe le profile de la blonde qui semble définitivement ne pas l'avoir reconnue. La brune la place donc immédiatement dans la catégorie des new yorkais immigrés. En se disant qu'elle doit certainement venir d'une petite ville où tout le monde s'entraide.

 **\- Tenez,** explose-t-elle en lui tendant la chemise parfaitement plié et repasser. **J'espère que ça va aller. Je dois vraiment y aller. Bonne chance pour votre entretien !**

Et la blonde repart comme un éclaire. Regina peine à stopper la porte qui se referme pour l'arrêter en hélant un :

 **\- Attendez ! Comment je fais pour vous la rendre ?**

 **\- Ne me la rendez pas,** sourit-elle en se retournant. **Joyeux noël !**

Regina était définitivement hébétée devant ce comportement des plus inhabituels. Elle se surprit à observer le dos de la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Elle laissa ensuite la porte des sanitaires se refermer et regarda longuement la chemise blanche. Devait-elle la porter ? Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa tâche de café, la décida à se changer rapidement.

Une fois apprêtée plus convenablement, elle s'arrêta devant le miroir pour réajuster sa jupe et sa veste. Elle fixa son reflet en se disant pour la énième fois que cette blonde était bien étrange. Ce qui finit de la convaincre que cette inconnue était définitivement des plus anormales c'est le billet de 20$ toujours chiffonner mit bien en évidence au bord de l'évier.

Regina le saisit quelque peu interdite. Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de ces 20$ et pourtant elle le défroissa comme elle pu pour le mettre dans son portefeuille où il n'y avait aucune monnaie, seulement des cartes de crédits, ses papiers et un prospectus pour le spectacle de noël de son neveu. Avec un dernier regard pour ce bout de papier, elle se demanda si elle aurait un jour l'occasion de rencontrer une autre personne comme son inconnue et si elle parviendrait à arriver a l'heure malgré ce contretemps.

Emma monta dans le bus juste avant que les porte ne se referme. C'est, en étant essoufflée, qu'elle montra son titre de transport au chauffeur. Elle trouva une place au fond du bus et s'installa en se promettent de ne plus jamais être aussi ric-rac sur le timing.

Ce jour là, elle arriva à l'heure à l'aéroport. Elle effectua les heures de vol la main gauche broyée par sa meilleure amie et quand elle atterrie ses parents et son frère les attendaient. Elle ne pensa plus à sa mésaventure avec la brune victime de sa maladresse avant le début du repas du réveillon où chacun énumérait une de ses bonnes actions de l'année.

Emma sourit en se disant qu'il valait mieux éviter de raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit autour de cette table si elle voulait éviter une remarque sur ses perpétuels retards. Mais alors qu'elle se mit à conter une autres de ses aventures elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'entretien de cette mystérieuse brune c'était bien déroulée. Et c'est à cet instant précise qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait préféré échanger une chemise que leurs prénoms.

C'était terriblement idiot !

* * *

 _ **Le 24 décembre 2009**_

Regina Mills arpentait son bureau avec colère. Elle était entourée d'incapables ! La plupart de ses collaborateurs avait le double de son âge et pourtant ils étaient bel et bien des bons à rien !

Elle en était à s'effrayer elle-même de pouvoir être à ce point en colère contre des personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils semblaient avoir un don pour faire les pires choix possibles. Elle devait se reprendre. Il n'était pas bon de se laisser submerger de la sorte par des sentiments aussi négatifs. Encore moins en cette veille de noël.

Depuis qu'elle avait fait une rencontre hasardeuse i ans de cela avec une jolie blonde des plus atypique, elle se rappelait d'éviter d'avoir des aprioris sur ceux qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

La brune se réinstalle à son bureau en se forçant à se reprendre. Il lui fallait du calme, peut-être un peu de musique mais sûrement pas ces boniments commerciale qui passait à la radio. Elle s'apprêtait à démarrer une des ses playlist enregistrées sur son ordinateur lorsque son interphone grésilla :

 **\- Miss Mills, il y a votre mère sur la deux.**

Merveilleux ! Il ne manquait plus qu'une discussion houleuse avec sa mère pour parfaire sa journée. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle décrocha à contre cœur avec un presque cérémonial et dénué d'émotion :

 **\- Mère.**

Contre toute attente, c'est un rire cristallin et amusé qui lui répondu et non cette voix glaciale qui la faisait frissonner.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire,** s'amuse son interlocutrice, **tu es tellement sérieuse. Mère,** répète t-elle sur le même ton que Regina. **C'est à mourir de rire**

 **\- Lena,** soupire la brune, **si tu en viens vraiment à faire des blagues aussi douteuses c'est que le temps doit vraiment te sembler long.**

 **\- Tu n'imagines même pas.**

 **\- Et donc en toute logique, tu viens t'en prendre à ta petite sœur.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème,** s'amuse Zelena.

\- **Je travaille.**

 **\- Et bien tu vas prendre une pause.**

 **\- Pourquoi diable je ferai ça ? Je te rappelle que nous avons décidées de passer la soirée ensemble donc si tu veux que j'arrive à temps pour cuisiner et nous éviter une intoxication alimentaire, laisse-moi travailler.**

 **\- Tu vas prendre une pause Regina et maintenant. J'ai besoin de toi ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas trouvé le bon set de table et bien change de décoration et c'est réglé.**

 **\- Ah-ah-ah c'est a mourir de rire !**

 **\- Je suis désolée Lena mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail.**

 **\- Ta nièce a décidé que tu allais prendre une pause,** insiste de nouveau la rousse.

 **\- Ma nièce ? De mieux en mieux depuis quand un fœtus… oh mon dieu ! C'est pour maintenant ?**

 **\- J'en ai bien peur…**

 **\- Okay,** Regina commence a ranger précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac, **j'arrive ! Je… tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?**

 **\- Nous avions préparés un sac avec Robin au cas où notre petite fille serait trop pressée.**

 **\- De toute évidence vous avez bien fait.**

 **\- Tu peux passer prendre Roland ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux. J'arrive !**

Regina raccroche et rapidement elle récupère son manteau et son sac. En passant devant sa secrétaire, elle l'informe qu'elle prend le reste de sa journée et qu'elle n'est disponible pour personne. Elle s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur qui, par miracle, a déjà ses portes ouvertes. En attendant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée elle vérifie qu'elle n'a aucun e-mail ou message important.

Le bruit de ses talons qui claquent sur le sol accompagne son avancée jusqu'à sa Mercedes noire. En un clique, elle déverrouille sa portière et s'installe devant le volant. Elle prend une forte inspiration pour essayer de le calmer. Elle allait devenir la tante d'une petite fille qu'elle imaginait déjà absolument géniale. C'est avec le sourire qu'elle démarra. Pendant sa conduite ses pensées dérivaient sur la situation. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir accueillir un nouveau membre dans la famille Mills.

Les liens entre les sœurs n'avaient pas toujours été très joyeux. Durant une grande partie de leurs enfance et le début de l'adolescence, elles étaient en perpétuel conflit. Une situation qui était entièrement du fait de l'éducation de leurs mère qui les mettaient constamment en compétition. Les rouages néfastes instaurés par leurs seule figure parentale avaient bien failli les détruit mais lors d'une énième disputes, elles s'étaient toutes les deux rendues compte qu'elles n'étaient pas à l'origine de leur mésentente.

Les début avaient été méfiants, incertains et quelque peu ébranlés par les interventions néfastes de la matrone. Mais elles avaient su se trouver et avaient enfin la sensation d'évoluer comme une vraie famille. Zelena s'était remise plus vite en partie parce que son chemin avait croisé celui de Robin qui s'évertuait à recoller tout ce qui avait été brisé. Regina se laissait porter par le mouvement même s'il lui manquait encore un petit quelque chose.

Elle fut surprise par la sirène et les gyrophares d'une voiture de police. Elle laissa tomber son regard sur le compteur et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était en excès de vitesse. Elle se rangea sur le côté, ouvrit sa fenêtre et chercha ses papiers. En voyant une ombre approcher elle s'empressa de prendre la parole :

 **\- Je suis désolée j'ai été distraite. Voilà mes papiers,** commença t-elle en le tendant, **monsi…,** elle se stoppa net, **ma-da-me.**

Le mot se découpa difficilement alors qu'elle reconnue instantanément la blonde en uniforme en face d'elle. Regina était absolument certaine qu'elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était bien elle, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Ses yeux verts émeraudes et ce sourire si franc et naturel ne pouvaient être qu'à elle.

 **\- Ça arrive,** assure la blonde, **à l'avenir, essayez de ne plus être distraire alors que vous êtes au volant.**

 **\- Je doute être une seconde fois dans cette situation,** ne peut s'empêcher de répondre Regina.

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Ma sœur est en train d'accoucher et son mari ne revient pas avant la fin de la journée.**

 **\- Raison de plus pour être prudente. Qui prendrait soin de votre sœur si vous aviez un accident ?**

 **\- Vous avez raison,** Regina se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir son badge, **Miss Swan.**

 **\- Je vais régler ça rapidement pour que vous puissiez reprendre la route et accompagner votre sœur, mais éviter les excès de vitesse jusqu'à la maternité.**

Ce sourire… c'était vraiment le même que dans ses souvenirs. La jolie blonde s'éloigne et Regina la suit du regard aussi longtemps que possible. Elle la voit s'accouder à la fenêtre côté conducteur et discuter. Instinctivement, elle saisit son sac à main y prend son rouge à lèvre et réajuste son maquillage en utilisant le rétroviseur. C'est à la fin de son geste qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Vraiment n'importe quoi !

Elle ne venait pas véritablement de se faire belle pour une inconnue qu'elle avait rencontrée de façon hasardeuse i années de cela. Non c'est trop stupide ! Elle perçut un mouvement et elle vit la jolie blonde en uniforme revenir vers sa Mercedes. Une nouvelle fois sans se contrôler, elle lissa un peu plus ses cheveux et réajusta son chemisier. Elle sourit en réalisant que celui-ci aussi était blanc.

 **\- Bon, voilà Madame. C'est réglé,** Emma tend les papiers de Regina et sa contravention, **vous pouvez reprendre la route. Soyez prudente.**

 **\- Je vous ai déjà rencontré,** ne peut s'empêcher de lui affirmer Regina en prenant ce qu'elle lui tend.

 **\- Vraiment ? Je suis plutôt physionomiste et pourtant… vous ne me semblez pas familière.**

 **\- Imaginez moi avec une tache de café,** l'aide la brune avec un sourire.

Regina pu la voir très légèrement froncer les sourcils avant que des yeux émeraudes d'une beauté peu commune ne fixe la brune avec plus d'insistance. Cette dernière vit presque son visage s'illuminer au moment ou le souvenir lui revient.

 **\- Je me souviens maintenant ! Je vous avais bousculé. J'étais terriblement en retard.**

 **\- Vous avez disparu avant que je ne puisse réellement vous dire merci.**

 **\- C'était normal,** assura Emma.

Regina se demanda comment lui expliquer que justement son comportement était complètement atypique. Et que depuis, elle était totalement intriguée par elle. Sérieusement qui donnerait une de ses chemises à une totale inconnue sans ne jamais demander à récupérer. C'était complètement insensé !

Et puis… il y a eu ce billet de 20$. Regina l'avait encore. Il avait voyagé entre tous ses portefeuilles. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle n'était pas parvenue à s'en séparer. Il était et resterait certainement la seule monnaie qu'elle procédait.

 **\- C'est étrange,** sourit un peu plus Emma, **il me semble que la dernière fois aussi c'était un 24 décembre.**

 **\- En effet,** confirme Regina pensive.

 **\- Si ma mère était là, elle crierait à la destiné ! Elle est gaga de ce genre de situation. Elle affirmerait certainement qu'il y a une sorte de fil rouge entre nous et que nous étions prédestinées à nous rencontrer, ces deux fois.**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas le même genre de mère, la mienne crierait au malheureux accident.**

Emma rit et Regina en resta bouche bée. Cette femme était définitivement magnifique. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur cette Miss Swan. Elle en oublierait presque la situation, de sa sœur à son neveux en passant par la contravention. Tout passait à côté de cette envie de mieux connaître cette inconnue rencontrée pour la seconde fois de façon atypique.

 **\- Quel est…** commença la brune avant d'être interrompu par un coup de klaxon.

 **\- C'est bon Johns j'arrive,** hurla la blonde. **Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré à nouveau et, de cette fois, n'avoir rien renversé sur vous,** s'amusa t-elle. **Faites attention sur la route.**

 **\- Bien sûr,** répondit Regina un peu déçue.

 **\- Nos chemins se croiseront peut-être à nouveau,** affirme Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 **\- J'espère,** murmura la brune en redémarrant.

Emma observa la Mercedes s'éloigner. En fait, il était plus juste de dire qu'elle était restée plantée au milieu de la rue sans bouger d'un pouce. C'était une étrange coïncidence. Quelles étaient les chances de croiser de nouveau cette inconnue, deux ans plus tard à la même date ?

Elle sursauta alors que son coéquipier la klaxonna une nouvelle fois. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir. De base, elle détestait être coincée à la circulation avec lui alors si en plus il l'emmerdait, la journée allait être longue !

 **\- Il n'y a plus rien à mater Swan, monte dans cette voiture !**

Comme toute réponse, elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Killian Jones était un vrai connard avec la gente féminine. Emma se demandait tout le temps comment cet énergumène pouvait être aussi différent de son frère, jumeau de surcroît ! A côté Roger était loyal, gentil et patient.

Emma monta dans la voiture côté passager. Elle claqua la portière en soupirant. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison elle était "punie" et devait supporter le "mauvais" frère. Elle était persuadée de n'avoir rien fait de répréhensible. Elle saisit son portable pour rappeler à Roger à quel point son frère était le pire des idiots.

 **\- Je croyais que cette femme était hideuse,** soupire Jones. **Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu m'aies mentis.**

 **\- Il se trouve que je la connaissais alors j'ai voulu lui épargner ta présence,** je soupire.

 **\- Depuis quand tu ne me présentes plus au canon,** s'égosille t-il.

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais présenté qui que se soit,** assure Emma en finissant de taper son sms. **Tu comptes reprendre la route ?**

 **\- Je déteste travailler avec toi,** grogne t-il.

 **\- Et moi avec toi.**

Killian se réinsérera en grommelant qu'une nana aussi sexy ne devrait pas être une telle emmerdeuse ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Emma. C'est après quelques minutes à circuler au milieu des véhicules civils que la jolie blonde prit conscience qu'encore une fois, elle n'avait pas penser à se présenter à la brune.

Elle secoua la tête. Par moment, elle n'avait aucune jugeote. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'elle avait inscrit sur la contravention. Un nom de famille en M… Mi quelque chose, Miller peut-être. Non, ce nom sonnait faux. Mickels, non plus. Mitchell, non, non et non.  
Killian passa lentement devant les building des grandes entreprises. Emma savait qu'il en profitait pour jouer les voyeurs, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de le réprimander car ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur la gigantesque enseigne "Mills Industrie". Mills ! S'était celui là, elle en était certaine, cette femme s'appelait Mills.

C'était peu mais c'était un début. Emma stoppa net ses pensées. Était-elle vraiment en train d'essayer de construire un plan pour retrouver cette femme ? Non. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça. Ça serait bien trop bizarre ! Elle était flic, elle protégeait les inconnus, elle ne les harcelait pas. Elle secoua la tête et se força à oublier cette idée au plus vite.

Regina arpentait les couloirs de la maternité en rangeant l'oncle de son pouce. Elle venait de se faire virer de la chambre de sa sœur par une sage femme particulièrement agressive et non, elle n'avait en aucun cas chercher à crier plus fort que cette femme. Ça serait puéril de sa part ! Et puis mince, nous étions en train de parler de sa sœur qui était sur le point d'accoucher. La brune était inquiète et elle l'avait montré de la pire des manière.

Voilà plus de 5 heures qu'elle était arrivée à l'hôpital et il ne s'était toujours rien passé. Elle ne se souvenait pas que l'attente avait été aussi longue pour Roland. Elle était même certaine que sa naissance avait été expédiée en moins d'une heure.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et s'obligea à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Étrangement, ce fut l'image d'une blonde aux yeux verts qui était venue l'apaiser. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment une inconnue pourrait-elle avoir une telle influence ? Elles ne se connaissaient pas et s'étaient à peine parlées. De plus, elles ne se reverraient certainement jamais. Ce second round s'apparentaient déjà à un miracle.

Swan… Regina aimait bien ce patronyme. Il était simple et beau. Swan… elle se demandait combien de personne pouvait porter ce nom. Swan… elle se demandait si elle serait capable de retrouver sa belle inconnue avec ce seule indice.

Elle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises en réalisant ce à quoi elle était en train de penser. C'était stupide. Elle n'avait aucun droit de la rechercher. Pas même pour lui rendre sa chemise qui était soigneusement lavée, pliée et rangé" dans un sac plastique en bas de son armoire. Pour quelle raison avait-elle tenu à garder ce vêtement ? Et bien, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée ! Tout comme le billet de 20, c'était un vrais mystère.

 **\- Salut Gina,** Robin apparu de nulle part complètement essoufflé, **où est Lena ? Où est ma femme ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **\- Calme toi,** sourit Regina attendrit, **je me suis juste fait virer de la chambre. C'est juste en face.**

Sans demander son reste, le beau frère de la brune fonça vers la porte indiquée. Il se stoppa net, la main sur la poignée. Il se retourna et dévisagea Regina avant de regarder avec une certaine insistance les alentour.

 **\- Où est mon fils ?** Paniqua t-il de nouveau.

 **\- À l'étage en-dessous. Ils ont une sorte de salle de jeux.**

 **\- Je devrai…**

 **\- Va voir Lena, je m'occupe de Roland.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Tout va bien se passer,** le rassura t-elle.

Robin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Regina. Elle se couperait elle-même une main avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à son fils. L'inquiétude et l'excitation qu'il ressentait pour sa femme et la situation déteignait un peu sur son comportement. Il s'excusera de son comportement auprès de sa belle sœur plus tard. Une fois que sa petite fille serait née. Il allait avoir une petite fille !

La porte claqua et Regina se sentit soulagée. Sa sœur était entre de bonnes mains. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de s'inquiéter pour la rousse et pourtant elle semblait bel et bien avoir reprit le dessus sur ses sentiments.

Elle marcha lentement pour rejoindre son neveu. En croisant une machine à café, elle bifurqua pour en acheter un. Elle regretta son choix à la première gorgée, c'était un vrai jus de chaussette ! Comme quoi certain stéréotype ont une raison d'être.

En la voyant arriver Roland lâcha précipitamment ses crayons de couleurs et fonça à toute vitesse vers elle. Regina sourit en se mettant à sa hauteur pour qu'il puisse accrocher ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui fit un bisou sur la jour avant de prendre sa main et de l'emmener près de la table qu'il investissait jusqu'alors.

 **\- Gina, regarde !**

Le petit garçon montra fièrement son dessin représentant trois grands bonhommes, un petit et un point d'interrogation. D'une écriture maladroite, il était écrit : ma famille. Il manquait un l au second mot mais Regina sentit son cœur fondre.

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle va être comment ?**

 **\- Ta petite sœur ?**

 **\- J'aimerai qu'elle ait le cheveux comme maman. Et toi ?**

 **\- Hum,** fit mine de réfléchir Regina en levant les yeux et en tombant sur une blonde en uniforme de police, **blonde,** dit-elle s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Blonde,** répète Roland, **non comme maman !**

 **\- Roland… il faut… je dois… reste là, je reviens,** se précipita t-elle à dire en se relevant maladroitement.

 **\- Mais tu viens d'arriver,** bouda le petit garçon.

Un éclat de culpabilité obligea Regina à réfléchir à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle secoua la tête. Non, s'était stupide. Les chances pour que ce soit son inconnue était trop mince et elle se devait de rester avec son neveu. Elle se réinstalla donc près de lui en oubliant ce qu'elle avait cru voir.

Et pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'Emma Swan venue chercher Ruby, sa meilleure amie, sur son lieu de travail. Malheureusement aucune des deux femmes ne su qu'elles venaient de passer à côté d'une nouvelle rencontre.

* * *

 _ **Le 24 décembre 2013**_

Emma Swan était debout devant son miroir à observer en silence son reflet. Elle avait revêtu son uniforme qu'elle ne portait plus qu'en de rare occasion depuis qu'elle était devenue inspecteur à la criminelle.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se rendre à cette soirée. Elle aurait mille fois préférer rentrer dans le Maine pour fêter Noël en famille mais voilà son capitaine avait insisté. En d'autres termes, sa présence était obligatoire.

La blonde noua adroitement sa cravate avant de tresser ses cheveux et de les ramener dans un chignon travaillé. Son regard tomba sur ses deux médailles, instinctivement sa main se droite se dirigea près de son cœur. Elle suivit de son indexe un dessin invisible qu'elle s'imaginait toujours entre les trois cicatrices ovale qui marquaient sa peau. Elle commençait par celle de son sternum, continuant en passant sur son épaule avant de descendre au niveau de ses côtes.

Après avoir reçu ces balles, elle avait bien failli raccrocher, abandonner le métier qui la passionnait depuis toujours. Si elle y réfléchissait trop, elle avait par moment de nouveau envie de claquer la porte, de dire adieu à sa carrière et de rentrer à Storybrook. C'était un de ces moment.

Emma voulait rentrer chez elle, passer de nouveau le pas de la porte de la maison de son enfance et y rester. Elle souhaitait juste se sentir en sécurité et ce n'était jamais le cas quand elle devait se mélanger à un bain de foule.

Voilà deux ans qu'elle avait failli passer l'arme à gauche et il lui restait des séquelles bien ancrées, encore plus que celle qui marquait sa peau. Elle avait conscience que cet accident l'avait changé, certain lui assurait que c'était pour le mieux qu'elle avait révélé une grande force de caractère en surmontant cette épreuve. D'autre l'avait simplement laissé sur la touche en trouvant que l'aider à remonter la pente était trop difficile. Elle avait perdu l'amour à cause de cette fusillade, Lily l'avait abandonnée.

 **\- Hey Swan, tu peux me déposer ?**

 **\- Ruby,** soupira Emma, **tu m'as fais peur.**

 **\- Mazette ! J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu peux être canon en uniforme !**

 **\- La flatterie, vraiment ?**

 **\- Tu sais que je déteste conduire par ce temps et je ne peux en aucun cas être en retard aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ce service ?**

 **\- C'est vrai… mais j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Très bien,** pli Emma. **J'arriverai peut-être à manquer le discours du Maire. Je sens à des lieues d'ici que cette soirée va être un vrai calvaire.**

 **\- On échange si tu veux, je suis de garde jusqu'à demain matin dix heure ! Granny est furax !**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes…**

 **\- Mary et David l'on prit comment ?**

 **\- Ils me rejoignent demain et passe la semaine à New-York.**

 **\- Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? On vit ensemble !**

 **\- Correction,** s'amuse Emma, **nous nous croisons de temps en temps dans un appartement qui est censé être le notre.**

 **\- Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si mes horaires sont aussi… prenants.**

 **\- Qui voulait être urgentiste parce qu'elle regarder trop de séries médicale à l'âge de huit ans ?**

 **\- Et qui voulait être flic parce qu'elle regarder trop de séries policière à l'âge de huit ans ?**

Emma et Ruby éclatent de rire, se souvenant le nombre de fois où elles avaient jouer à faire semblant d'être docteure ou policière. Leurs rêves d'enfants étaient devenus réalité. À bien y réfléchir si elles ne s'étaient pas soutenues mutuellement toutes ces années, elles ne seraient certainement pas arriver à leurs fins aussi rapidement.

La blonde déposa donc sa meilleure amie aux portes des urgences. Elle l'observa un instant discuter avec la cheffe des infirmières, la standardiste et un nouvel interne que Ruby trouvait bien trop arrogant. La brune sentit le regard d'Emma dans son dos, elle se retourna donc pour la chasser d'un geste. En vérité, elle avait exagéré la situation, elle aurait parfaitement pu se débrouiller seule mais elle avait tenu à changer les idées de son amie avant que cette dernière ne soit prise au piège de cette soirée de Noël organisée par la ville.

Emma reprit la route et elle ne lâcha aucun juron alors qu'il y avait des ralentissements. En vérité, elle profitait de chaque minute dans sa voiture. Elle s'arrêta même devant un passage piéton où un vieillard accompagné d'un déambulateur attendait patiemment que quelqu'un le laisse passer. La traversée avait été longue mais encore une fois, elle ne s'en plaint pas.

Malheureusement, elle finit par arriver à destination et plus rien ni personne ne pourrait la sauver de cette soirée. Elle se gara et laissa un nouveau soupire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se trouver ici. Elle sortit tout de même de sa voiture et la tête haute se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui les accueillait ce soir. Il était ridiculement grand, un hôtel des 28 étages avec un toit terrasse, la ville avait réservé ce dernier et l'étage qui le desservait.

En entrant, on lui demanda son nom et prit son manteau avant de la conduire jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Un jeune homme appuya même sur le bouton pour l'appeler. Ouais… elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance d'échapper à cette soirée, elle était surveillée de partout. Elle se glissa dans la cage en métal et s'adossa au fond en attendant qu'il amorce sa montée.

 **\- Retenez les portes !**

La voix féminine agit sur Emma comme un électrochoc. Elle se redressa avant de bloquer de justesse les portes avec sa main gauche. Elle secoua doucement la tête pourquoi était-elle toujours à ce point serviable ? Elle devrait un peu plus réfléchir avant d'agir. Il finirait par lui arriver des bricoles. Et si c'était une psychopathe qui entrait dans cet ascenseur ? En même temps… si elle se faisait assassiner par ce nouvel arrivant, elle ne subirait pas cette stupide soirée. C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien.

Le bruit de talons s'approchaient de plus en plus alors Emma se recula pour laisser entrer une brune tirée à quatre épingle dans une magnifique robe rouge avec un dos nu vertigineux le nez dans le fond de son sac ce qui ne permit pas à la blonde de découvrir son visage. Cette dernière sourit alors que l'autre grommela des remerciements tout en continuant à chercher activement dans son sac, le retournant presque. Elle se pencha un peu trop en arrière et Emma vit arriver le drame avant qu'il ne se produise. La cheville ne tient pas le coup et se déroba légèrement sur la droite. La jeune femme chancelle et manque de tomber avant que la blonde ne saisisse son bras pour qu'elle puisse retrouver l'équilibre.

 **\- Vous devriez faire plus attention,** ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer avec douceur.

Cette voix… le cœur de Regina bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille alors même qu'elle ne l'avait entendu seulement à deux reprises et il y a plus de 4 ans.

Comme au ralentis, elle se retourna pour découvrir sans surprise une blonde aux yeux verts. Son inconnue. Celle qu'elle semble être destinée à rencontrer de façon hasardeuse les veilles de noël.

De son côté, dès que Emma découvrit le visage de la brune, elle sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Ce n'est pas possible… pendant une seconde, elle se demanda si quelqu'un lui fait une mauvaise blague, bien que la surprise soit bonne. Est-ce qu'il y avait des caméras dans cet ascenseur ? Évidemment qu'il y en avait dans ce genre d'hôtel ! C'était stupide ! La vraie question était de savoir si quelqu'un les observait ou non pour se moquer d'elles à leurs insu.

 **\- Vous êtes…** commence Regina n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

 **\- Emma,** s'empresse de dire cette dernière avant d'oublier à nouveau de se présenter. **Je m'appelle Emma.**

 **\- Regina,** sourit la brune.

 **\- C'est fou…**

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord.**

 **\- Il y a peut-être réellement un fil rouge,** s'amuse Emma.

Les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir à nouveau les tirant bien malgré elle de cette troisième rencontre. Regina recula sans quitter Emma des yeux. Elle était bien plus belle que dans ses souvenir. D'un geste vague, elle désigna la salle pleine à craquer en soulignant :

 **\- Je suis attendue. Je… essayons de nous revoir avant la fin de cette soirée.**

Emma se sentit sourire avant d'acquiescer doucement en se disant qu'elle venait de trouver une raison de rester à cette soirée. Elle en venait presque à être heureuse d'avoir cédé à son capitaine. Elle s'était dit que ça serait un de ces dernier caprice car elle comptait bien partir, quitter New York.

Partir. C'était un idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps déjà et personne n'était parvenu à la convaincre de rester, pas même Ruby. Et même, si son supérieur faisait tout pour retarder l'inévitable, elle devait s'en aller, recommencer à zéro loin de la ville qui l'avait vu plus bas que terre. Elle pensait retourner à Storybrook.

Alors revoir sa mystérieuse inconnue à cette soirée était un véritable retournement. Elle ne saurait encore l'expliquer et pourtant elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que cette femme aurait un rôle important dans sa vie. On ne rencontrait pas une personne de la sorte à trois reprise sans raison.

 **\- Je vous attendrai,** lui assura t-elle.

 **\- Parfait,** la brune se mordilla la lèvre pour retenir son sourire. **Alors à tout à l'heure Emma.**

La blonde était restée scotchée, Regina avait une façon bien à elle de prononcer son prénom. Une façon qui la marqua à l'instant et très certainement pour le reste de son existence. Emma l'observa s'éloigner avec un sourire qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de s'étirer. Elle fut obligée de retenir pour la seconde fois les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermait sur elle. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de se reprendre alors qu'elle avait encore cette douce sensation qui semblait adoucir son cœur qui l'entourait. Oui, elle en était certaine cette femme allait changer sa vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

De manière bien plus hésitante que Regina, Emma se fraya un chemin parmi les convives. Elle avait à peine fait un pas au milieu de cette horde que son capitaine apparu de nul part comme un diable dans sa boîte pour la saisir par le bras en la présentant comme étant sa meilleure recrue à qui voulait bien l'entendre. La blonde ne mit pas longtemps à constater que Gold était tout aussi admiré et respecté au milieu de ces nombreux vautours que dans le commissariat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un vrais amphibien, tantôt crocodile un terrible prédateur, tantôt serpent qui mute tout au long de sa vie et tantôt caméléon qui change son apparence pour s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation.

La jeune inspecteur à la criminelle passa donc de groupe en groupe toujours supervisé par son capitaine qui la fusillait d'un regard noir si elle avait le malheur de répondre de travers à l'une des interrogations de l'un des convives. Il faut dire que ces longues discussions sur la politique était loin de la passionner. Alors dès qu'elle trouvait plus intéressant, son esprit se détachait complètement pour se focaliser dessus, comme ce buffet à volonté qui l'appelait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et qu'il lui semblait impossible d'atteindre tant que Gold garderait un œil sur elle.

Elle se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle grimaça et retenu un juron de justesse. C'était à son tour de lancer un regard noir à son capitaine. Heureusement qu'elle était à sa droite sans quoi, elle serait pliée en deux au sol à hurler de douleur. Son supérieur ne semblait pas remarquer l'agression visuelle de sa subalterne et lui ordonna :

 **\- Reprenez-vous Swan, le Maire arrive.**

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que cet homme pour parfaire sa soirée. Elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une ou deux fois mais c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'elle puisse se faire une idée du personnage. Il était misogyne, hautain et terriblement ennuyeux, plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette pièce. Le seul problème c'est qu'il était le patron de son patron alors elle se devait de faire bonne impression même si pour cela elle allait devoir maintenir un sourire de façade quand il l'appellerait « ma jolie ».

 **\- Gold,** explosa le maire, **c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir mon vieille ami.**

Évidemment, ces deux là étaient amis, rien d'étonnant. Comment dit-on déjà qui se ressemble, s'assemble ? C'était bien de circonstance.

 **\- Le plaisir est partagé Monsieur,** sourit le capitaine.

 **\- Bonjour ma jolie.**

Et voilà, les hostilités commençaient. Premier sourire plus faux que n'importe quelles paire de seins des ces clowns de la télé-réalité. Emma se somma de rester calme et de jouer le jeu. Elle serra donc son poing alors que son sourire semblait resplendir, elle tendit sa main en assurant :

 **\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Monsieur le Maire.**

Le mensonge était si flagrant qu'elle peinait à croire qu'il puisse passer inaperçu aussi facilement. Serrer la main de ce type lui donnait la nausée. Elle était écœurée d'avoir été obligé de le toucher. Cet homme était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être élu. Durant la dernière élection, elle était concentrée sur sa rééducation et avait délaissé son devoir de citoyen. Grosse erreur !

Elle se souvenait qu'elle en avait discuté une fois avec Ruby qui avait affirmé sans que Emma ne le comprenne que ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui que les gens avaient voté mais pour son équipe. Je devais bien avouer que si le personnage était détestable, sa politique était bonne. Il aidait les hôpitaux à s'agrandir et recruter, proposait plus de formations aux forces de police, plus de moyens pour les pompier et les écoles étaient bien mieux entretenues. Malheureusement pour lui, beaucoup assurait qu'aucun de ses bonnes décisions n'étaient de lui.

Il semblerait qu'il y ai une ombre bienveillante derrière ces choix. Nombreux avait été ceux qui spéculait sur la personne qui le conseillait si bien mais personne n'avait obtenu de réponse. Personnellement, Emma portait ses soupçons sur l'adjointe au maire, une jeune femme mystérieuse dont l'identité restait un mystère. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait accepté de l'épauler à condition qu'il l'écoute véritablement et qu'il garde l'anonymat sur son identité.

 **\- Regina,** appela subitement le maire, **venez ma chère, il faut que je vous présente le Capitaine Gold.**

Regina sursauta légèrement alors que son patron l'appelait. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse au docteur avec qui elle discutait et se retourna vers le maire. Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recule face au regard qu'il reçu. Il avait toujours été impressionné par la prestance de cette femme. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère et Cora l'avait également marqué à bien des égards.

 **\- Facilier,** prononça t-elle avec dédain en s'arrêtant à la gauche des deux personnes avec qui il semblait discuter, **vous savez que je n'aime pas être interrompue de la sorte.**

 **\- Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez rencontrer celui qui coordonne les forces de police,** assure le maire.

Regina se décala légèrement pour découvrir cet homme que son patron semblait avoir hâte qu'elle puisse rencontrer. Il semblait terriblement banal d'autant qu'elle le connaissait déjà, c'était une connaissance de sa mère et surtout il se trouvait près d'une personne bien plus intéressante. Elle se surprit à sourire, geste qui laissa les deux hommes bouche bée. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien la froideur légendaire de l'héritière Mills.

 **\- Re-bonsoir Emma,** dit-elle doucement sans quitter son sourire.

Elle avait de nouveau prononcer son prénom comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux, qu'elle chérissait et le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine. Cette situation, cette femme… tout était incroyablement parfait.

 **\- Re-bonsoir Regina,** prononça Emma en inclinant légèrement la tête.

 **\- Vous connaissez les Mills, Swan,** s'étonna son patron.

 **\- D'où connaissez vous cette jolie jeune femme Mills ?** Interrogea le maire.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas de New-York,** souligna Gold toujours noyé dans l'incompréhension.

 **\- Nous nous sommes rencontrées i ans de cela, en 2007,** répondit Regina songeuse en repensant à cette tâche de café.

Emma fut étonnée que la jeune femme se rappelle avec précision de l'année de leurs première rencontre. Si de son côté, elle se souvenait parfaitement de celle-ci et de leur seconde rencontre qui s'était produite la veille de noël, leurs années n'avaient pas été gravées dans sa mémoire.

 **\- Vous êtes,** reprend Facilier avec une certaine hésitation, **amies ?**

Il peinait à croire que Regina Mills puisse avoir des amies. Elle était obsédée par son travail, ne sortait pas ou peu et quand elle le faisait, elle restait en famille. C'était un vrai bourreau de travail comme tous les autres membres de sa famille.

 **\- Connaissance serait plus juste,** répond Regina. **Mais Emma et moi semblons être destinées à nous croiser.**

 **\- En effet,** confirme la blonde.

 **\- Je vous offre un verre Emma,** demanda subtilement la brune pour obtenir quelques minutes avec son inconnue loin de ces hommes qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

 **\- Avec plaisir, quelque chose sans alcool.**

Regina fronça les sourcils à cette précision. Elle détailla Emma en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être en service. Elle semblait subir cette soirée comme un véritable supplice. La brune s'était donc naturellement dit qu'elle appréciait l'aide d'un verre.

 **\- Excusez-nous Messieurs, nous vous laissons à vos discussions.**

Gold aurait voulu protester et garder Swan près de lui mais il était de notoriété publique que personne ne s'opposait aux Mills. Du moins pas s'il tenait à quelque chose, qu'importe de quoi il s'agit, un travail, une femmes, des enfants. Cette famille avait le bras si long qu'elle pouvait tout détruire si elle le désirait.

Emma remercia intérieurement l'intervention de la brune qui la détacha enfin de son patron. En plus, elle se dirigeait vers le buffet qui l'appelait depuis si longtemps. Elle allait pouvoir grignoter quelque chose et que personne ne vienne lui dire qu'elle était un estomac sur patte, ça n'avait rien à voir ! Simplement, lorsqu'elle subissait une situation stressante, elle se rabattait sur la nourriture. Elle s'arrêta devant les petits fours et en piocha quelques un qu'elle disposa sur sa paume avant de rejoindre Regina qui l'attendait devant le bar après avoir commander les boissons.

La brune l'observa s'approcher. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était toujours la même. Elle avait encore cette démarche confiante pointée d'une légère maladresse. L'uniforme bleu la mettait vraiment en valeur, sa coiffure travaillée et sans une mèche de cheveux de travers lui allait à revire et le maquillage léger qui entourait ses yeux faisant ressortir ses iris émeraudes étaient à la justesse de la perfection. Emma était magnifique. C'était le genre de femme que l'on remarquait même si elle ne renversait pas son café sur votre chemisier hors de prix, même si elle ne vous souriait pas de manière sublime et même si elle ne vous donnait pas une contravention le jour de la naissance de votre nièce.

 **\- Alors,** reprit-elle alors qu'Emma était à sa hauteur, **vous ne distribuez plus de contravention pour excès de vitesse.**

 **\- Non plus vraiment,** s'amusa la blonde. **J'ai rejoins la crim, comme je l'ai toujours voulu.**

 **\- Une vocation familial ?**

 **\- Mon père est shérif dans ma ville natal mais le plus grand risque qu'il prend c'est de tomber de l'escabeau en essayant d'attraper le chat de Granny qui refuse de descendre d'un arbre.**

 **\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir une grand considération pour sa position.**

 **\- Au contraire. J'ai envie de le rejoindre.**

 **\- Vous… vous quittez New-York ?**

Regina était attristée par cette nouvelle bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas vraiment la raison. Elle venait enfin de retrouver son inconnue ou il était plus juste de dire qu'elle était littéralement tombée dessus. Ce n'était pas pour la perdre aussi rapidement.

 **\- Oui, dès que Gold signe l'accord pour ma mutation, je pars.**

Alors là, c'était trop facile. Regina allait tout faire pour inciter Gold à retarder sa papesse le plus longtemps possible. Elle utiliserait l'influence de sa mère, s'il le fallait mais elle n'allait pas laisser Emma lui échapper si facilement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant que la blonde n'ajoute :

 **\- J'en ai besoin. Je dois prendre du recule.**

 **\- Et où iriez vous ?**

 **\- Chez moi,** sourit Emma ce qui renversa Regina.

 **\- Chez vous ?**

 **\- À Storybrook, dans le Maine. Et je vous interdit de vous moquer du nom de ma ville c'est un nom tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.**

 **\- Storybrook,** s'amusa tout de même Regina malgré l'interdiction. **C'est une vraie ville ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi j'inventerai un nom pareil. J'y suis même née, parce que et oui… nous avons même un hôpital alors ce n'est pas une si petite ville que ça. Je vois bien que vous avez envie de vous moquer,** soupire la blonde.

 **\- Absolument pas,** rit doucement la brune.

 **\- Arrêtez tout de suite,** soupire Emma, **c'est la plus belle ville que je connaisse.**

 **\- Vous avez beaucoup voyagée ?**

 **\- Seulement aux États-Unis et au Canada. Depuis que j'ai le permis de conduire, nous faisons des road trip avec Ruby, ma meilleure amie. L'année de nos seize ans, nous sommes parties les deux mois de vacances complet, nous avions économiser depuis presque deux ans pour ce voyage. Et vous, vous avez beaucoup voyager ?**

 **\- Énormément, depuis mon plus jeune âge j'ai parcouru le monde pour les affaires de mes parents et maintenant pour mes intérêts professionnels mais je suis toujours revenue à New-York.**

 **\- C'est parce que vous n'êtes jamais venue à Storybrook.**

 **\- Vous êtes partie, non ?**

 **\- Seulement pour faire mes armes. J'ai toujours su que je finirai par revenir et que je récupérerais le poste de mon père. Croyez-moi personne ne peut partir de Storybrook sans se retourner.**

 **\- Je pense en être capable,** sourit Regina en buvant une gorgé de son whisky.

 **\- Non,** la contredit Emma, **vous seriez obligée de vous retourner.**

L'échange d'un long regard marqué de sous entendu débutât. Il s'éternisa alors que les deux femmes avaient le cœur qui battait à tout rompt. Sans la quitter des yeux, Emma fit un pas en avant. Elle avait envie d'entrer dans le jeu avec ce destin qui semblait sans cesse les éloigner pour qu'elles puissent se rencontrer une nouvelle fois, à la même date, encore et toujours la veille de noël.

 **\- Nous verrons bien,** déclara t-elle en saisissant son verre.

Emma le vida rapidement avant de tourner le dos sans plus de cérémonie. Regina la regarda s'éloigner étêtée. Elle fixa sa chevelure blonde en espérant qu'elle ne parte pas vraiment mais Emma se fraya un chemin parmi les convive jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Qu'importe l'intensité du regard de la brune, elle ne fit pas un geste vers elle. Elle entrait dans l'engin métallique qui avait été l'investigateur de leurs troisième rencontre.

Emma sourit en sentant presque les yeux de Regina lui brûler la peau, les porte se refermait. Elle usa de toute sa témérité et se retourna avec un sourire, qui malgré la distance qui les séparait, fit complètement chavirer le cœur de Regina. C'est avec un clin d'œil que les portes emportaient la blonde.

 **\- Elle est partie,** dit Regina dubitativement.

 **\- À l'année prochaine,** sourit Emma seule dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

 _ **Le 24 décembre 2014**_

Il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et Regina vérifia une dernière fois le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait depuis le début du mois. Ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur l'horloge alors qu'elle buvait son café. Elle retira les lunettes qu'elle utilisait parfois pour travailler et se massa doucement les paupières. Elle était fatiguée. Ce boulot était pire que celui qu'elle avait quitté pour ne plus être la marionnette de sa mère.

Son assistante frappa doucement à son bureau et entra immédiatement. Elle lui fit un résumé rapide de tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire dans la journée. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de noël. C'était aujourd'hui… elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment elle avait pu oublier. Elle se redressa légèrement et ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau. La première chose qu'elle vit fut l'enveloppe kraft A4 qui portait de manière calligraphique son nom, prénom et adresse professionnelle. Quand elle l'avait ouverte, elle avait trouvé une seconde enveloppe avec une indication :

 _« À ouvrir le 24 décembre 2014. »_

Pour une raison qui lui échappa totalement, elle avait résisté à la tentation de l'ouvrir avant cette date. Alors que son assistante ne semblait plus savoir comment s'arrêter de parler, elle sortit l'enveloppe kraft et tira la seconde. La note n'avait pas changée. Elle laissa son indexe glisser sur l'écriture avant d'ouvrir délicatement celle-ci. Elle tira sur un bout de papier et tomba des nues en y trouvant un billet d'avion. Elle le détailla avec attention pour découvrir que le départ était prévu aujourd'hui à 17:22 depuis l'aéroport de JFK, l'arrivée était prévu une heure et dix minutes plus tard à l'aéroport de Portland.

Qui pouvait… une minute ! Portland, c'était dans le Maine, n'est-ce pas ? Instinctivement, elle revit le sourire d'Emma un an plus tôt alors qu'elle lui parlait de Storybrook. Ville que Regina avait googler depuis et qui effectivement existait bel et bien. La jolie brune désirait tellement revoir Emma que ça en devenait presque ridicule. Elle avait d'abord été en colère par le départ inapproprié de la blonde. Personne ne la traitait de la sorte. Elle avait laissé deux mois passer avant que le manque de son inconnue ne la tiraille mais c'était trop tard.

Gold avait finalement cédé et accepté de signer sa mutation. C'est en apprenant cette nouvelle qu'elle avait fait mille et une recherche sur cette ville. Elle était même tomber par hasard sur quelques photographies de Emma, dont une avec, ce qui semblait être, ses parents et son frère puisque la légende disait « la famille Swan ». Ces derniers semblaient être des piliers de la petite ville portuaire, tout comme les Lucas dont la « fille prodigue » vivait ici, à New-York où elle était une des meilleures urgentistes au NewYork-Presbyterian Brooklyn Methodist Hospital. Une fois, Regina s'y était rendue pour le travail et elle avait aperçu la jeune femme. Elle avait été très tenté d'aller à sa rencontre et de demander des nouvelles d'Emma.

La porte de son bureau claqua, Regina sursauta légèrement et sortit de ses pensées. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'en plus du billet d'avion, il y avait une lettre qui était légèrement cornée sur les côtés, certainement malmenées par son long trajet. Les iris bruns parcouraient les mots rapidement et Regina se rendit compte que c'était la même écriture que sur l'enveloppe. Elle prit alors le temps de la lire avec plus d'attention.

 _« Bonjour,_

 _J'ai énormément réfléchis à ce que je pourrai vous dire dans cette lettre. Je me suis retrouvée à rayer plusieurs débuts, à hurler sur plusieurs mots que je ne parvenais pas à orthographier correctement, à chiffonner encore plus de feuilles, je crois même que j'en ai brûlé une. J'ai bien failli abandonner cette lettre manuscrite et choisir de vous appeler mais je trouvais que les mots seraient bien mieux retranscrit de cette manière alors j'ai écrit, écrit et écrit encore cette lettre jusqu'à ce que j'en sois satisfaite._

 _Si vous vous demandez pour quelle raison vous avez reçu cette lettre avec quelques jours d'avance, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais peur de me dégonfler. Vous savez, j'étais certaine que cette idée était la meilleure que j'ai pu avoir mais finalement, avec les mois qui sont passés, je me suis rendu compte de ma bêtise. Vous attendre un an de plus à été un véritable supplice._

 _C'est maintenant que je vous annonce mon identité. C'est Emma. Emma Swan._

 _Peut-être que mon comportement de l'année dernière vous a tellement abasourdi que vous n'avez aucune envie de me revoir mais je tente ma chance, comme je l'avais décidé en vous quittant. Croyez-moi, la descente de ces 28 étages dans cet ascenseur ont été les minutes les plus longues de ma vie. J'ai même voulu remonter. Mais je suis bornée et j'avais cette idée que me trottait dans la tête. Quelle idée me demanderez-vous ? Je vous invite à Storybrook. Je sais que tout ceci paraît fou, croyez-moi, j'en ai conscience. Mais si vous décidez de prendre cet avion, il n'y aura plus de hasard, juste deux personnes qui choisissent de se rencontrer. J'ai envie de sortir de cette boucle de coïncidence, qui nous fait nous rencontrer de façon occasionnelle à cette même date en nous séparant ensuite des années durant sans la moindre explication. Le 24 décembre est symbolique et j'espère qu'il me portera chance._

 _Je suppose que vous l'avez deviné, je suis rentrée chez moi. Je ne me précipite donc plus dans les rues de New-York pour renverser le café d'une inconnue sur son chemisier. Je ne contrôle plus la circulation des véhicule et ne les arrêtent plus pour excès de vitesse depuis que je suis devenue inspecteur. Et, je ne me rendrai certainement pas à une de ces soirées pimpantes que la ville organise pour que mon patron puisse m'exposer aussi sûrement que si j'étais son œuvre. Alors, quels seraient mes chances de vous revoir sinon celle-ci ? Je ne veux plus faire confiance aux aléas de la vie. Non, je veux provoquer notre prochaine rencontre._

 _Mais le choix final vous appartient, vous avez entre vos mains, toutes les cartes qui nous permettraient de nous revoir. Vous avez le billet aller et de mon côté, j'ai gardé le billet retour._

 _Je vous attendrais à l'aéroport en espérant vous voir apparaître._

 _Bien à vous._

 _Emma Swan_

 _P.s. : Venez, pour que ce jour du 24 décembre 2007... et tous les autres comptent. »_

Par tous les dieux ! Regina se redresse tellement rapidement que sa chaise tombe dans un fracas monstre. Par tous les dieux ! Est-ce vraiment réel ?

Elle saisit de nouveau le bout de papier et le relit une seconde fois le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle tenait véritablement une lettre d'Emma entre ses mains. Et la blonde l'invite à Storybrook ! Elle l'invite à Storybrook, aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire ?

Non. Mauvaise question, ce qu'elle devait se demander c'est ce qu'elle avait envie de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Elle n'en savait rien du tout ! Revoir Emma, elle en rêvait depuis un an. Mais est-ce que c'était raisonnable ? Qui se soucis du raisonnable dans ce genre de situation ?! Elle, c'était certain, Regina était ce genre de personne à peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision.

Pour : revoir Emma. Contre : prendre un avion sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Pour : revoir Emma ! Contre : manquer le réveillon de noël avec sa famille. Pour : REVOIR EMMA ! Contre : Lena la tuerait si elle apprenait qu'elle se désistait encore une fois pour ce repas. Pour : RE-VOIR EM-MA ! Contre : …

Regina allait appeler sa sœur sur le champ et lui expliquer la situation. Parce qu'elle se devait de se faire cette folie. Elle mourait d'envie d'avoir l'occasion de revoir la blonde même une poignée de minute et là, elle était invité à Storybrook. L'occasion était trop belle ! Elle saisit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de la rousse avant de changer d'avis. Plusieurs tonalités se suivent et la brune pense que sa sœur ne va pas répondre quand elle entend subitement :

 **\- Maman peut pas répondre,** rit la voix d'une petite fille, **elle a les mains toutes collantes à cause de la pâte à cookies.**

 **\- Oh non,** soupira Regina.

 **\- Gina,** explosa Margot, **j'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais elle a rien voulu savoir !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, juste ne mange pas ses cookies, ils sont empoisonnés.**

 **\- Comme dans Blanche Neige ?**

 **\- Exactement !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de mettre en tête à ma fille,** s'énerve Zelena. **Je vais réussir ces cookies !**

 **\- Non, impossible. Margot, je suis sérieuse, ne les mange pas.**

 **\- D'accord Gina !**

 **\- Comment ça "d'accord Gina",** s'agace la rousse. **Pourquoi pas mais non maman, tes cookies seront les meilleurs du monde ?**

 **\- Tout le monde sait que tu es une vraie calamité en cuisine** _ **sis**_ **.**

 **\- Calalité, canalité, carlité, capalité, can… cal… Gina,** demande Magot n'arrivant pas à prononcer le mot.

 **\- Calamité,** répète sa tante plus doucement.

 **\- Ca-la-mi-té,** découpe la petite fille.

 **\- Je t'interdis d'apprendre ce genre de mots à ma fille,** hurle Lena. **Margot, rends moi mon téléphone !**

 **\- D'accord maman, je t'aime.**

 **\- Oh… moi aussi je t'aime mon ange,** sourit la rousse. **Je vais te tuer Gina,** reprend-elle sans la moindre transition.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas la tuer,** souligne la petite fille, **sinon le père-noël ne passera pas.**

 **\- Tu as entendu Lena,** s'amusa Regina, **tu ne peux pas me tuer.**

 **\- Je te jure que je vais…**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas non plus jurer,** rit la brune, **sinon directe sur la liste des « méchant » !**

 **\- Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Je ne serai pas là ce soir.**

Un long silence suivit cette annonce. Regina s'attendait à cette réaction alors elle attendit patiemment que la tornade Lena n'arrive. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre un porte claquer avant que sa voix ne tonne :

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ?!**

 **\- Je vais t'expliquer…**

 **\- Si tu me dis que tu as trop de boulot, je vais** _ **vraiment**_ **te tuer ! Merde Gina, c'est noël !**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail.**

Cette réponse surprit tellement la rousse qu'elle resta sans voix. Elle se laissa tomber sur la balancelle qui était sur la terrasse qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- C'est une longue histoire. Une dont j'aurai dû te parler il y a longtemps.**

 **\- Si c'est pour m'annoncer que nous n'avons pas le même père, je suis déjà au courant,** souligne Zelena.

 **\- Une psychopathe comme mère en point commun, c'est déjà bien assez,** rappelle Regina.

 **\- C'est pas faux. Je… c'est grave ?**

 **\- Tout dépend du point de vue. Il t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir un énorme coup de cœur pour un inconnu ?**

 **\- Oui, je l'ai épousée !**

 **\- Non, un vrai inconnu le genre que tu rencontres de façon hasardeuse pendant à peine quelques minutes et dont tu ressors avec le sourire mais sans connaître son nom.**

 **\- Non parce que j'aurai penser à demander un nom.**

 **\- Tu le fais exprès ?**

 **\- Si tu parles du genre de coup de cœur auquel je pense, je n'aurai pas oublié de demander à cette personne comment elle s'appelle.**

 **\- Et bien moi, je l'ai fais, deux fois.**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **\- La première fois, elle a disparu avant que je ne puisse lui demander et la seconde fois, tu étais en train d'accoucher alors j'avais plus important à penser.**

 **\- Elle,** sourit Lena. **Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu me parles d'une fille qui pourrait te plaire ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le plus important,** s'énerve Regina.

 **\- Pas important, depuis ton coming-out, tu ne m'as jamais présenté personne, ni parlé de qui que ce soit.**

 **\- Tu es tellement agaçante,** soupire la brune.

 **\- Moi je suis agaçante ? Qui essaye de retourner ma fille contre moi ? Plus sérieusement, tu as bientôt 30 ans, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux juste que ma petite sœur tombe amoureuse. Oublie ce coup de cœur, il ne te mènera nul part. Concentre-toi sur quelque chose de réel, que tu puisses atteindre et surtout qui puisse te rendre heureuse.**

 **\- Une lettre et un billet d'avion, c'est assez réel pour toi ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Ce que je ne t'ai pas dis, c'est que je l'ai rencontrer une troisième fois, où j'ai appris son prénom et où nous avons discutées mais elle a disparu de nouveau et… tu me connais, je me suis braquée. Quand j'ai pris conscience que je pouvais… je ne sais pas peut-être avoir des sentiments pour elle, c'était trop tard. Elle était partit.**

 **\- C'est quoi le rapport entre la lettre et le billet d'avion ?**

 **\- Elle vient de me les envoyer. Elle… elle veut que je la rejoigne. C'est fou, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai tellement envie de la revoir. Je ne devrais pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, j'en meurs d'envie. L'avion décolle à 17:22.**

Zelena resta silencieuse un long moment ce qui inquiéta sa sœur. Quelque part, cet appel n'était pas seulement pour annuler la soirée qu'elle avait promis de passer en famille mais aussi pour obtenir l'approbation de la rousse. C'était quelque chose dont elle pouvait se passer d'habitude mais cette situation était tellement inhabituel qu'elle avait besoin de tout le soutiens que l'on pourrait lui apporter.

La rousse jeta un regard par la fenêtre pour surveiller Margot rester dans la cuisine. Elle l'a vit jeter sa pâte à cookie dans la poubelle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sa sœur avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur sa fille. Elle savait que cette fois, elle serait parvenue à faire ces fameux cookies. C'est en regardant cette scène qu'elle assura sans vraiment s'en rendre compte :

 **\- Tu vas nous manquer ce soir.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu dois y aller Regina. Va voir cette fille.**

 **\- T'es sûre ?**

 **\- Un coup de cœur peut facilement se transformer en coup de foudre qui lui même peut évoluer en amour transcendant, laisse-toi une chance.**

 **\- Je crois que je peux faire ça.**

 **\- Évidemment que tu peux le faire. Et, si tu as besoin de moi, je ne serai pas loin de mon portable.**

 **\- Merci Lena.**

 **\- Je serai toujours là pour toi petite sœur.**

 **\- Et moi pour toi. Mais par pitié, n'essaye plus de faire des cookies.**

 **\- Comment veux-tu que je m'améliore si je n'essaye plus ?**

 **\- Essayez n'est pas utile. Tu es un cas désespéré.**

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Bye, je t'aime !**

Regina raccrocha rapidement en souriant, c'était complètement fou mais elle allait revoir Emma. Et, pour cela, elle devait annuler tous les rendez-vous de sa journée et rentrer chez elle pour se préparer. Elle mit son manteau et son écharpe avant de glisser délicatement la lettre et le billet d'avion dans la poche de ce dernier.

Elle arriva devant la porte d'embarcation avec une valise à roulette en main, son passeport et son billet dans l'autre avec plus de 2 heures d'avance. Elle s'installa sur une des chaises inconfortable qui était mise à la disposition des passagers et se mit à scruter les autres voyageurs pour s'occuper. Après quelques minutes, elle eut la sensation de mourir d'ennui, elle se rendit donc dans un bureau de presse pour acheter un peu de lecture. Elle se réinstalla et ouvrit son magazine à la page cuisine. Elle eut à peine le temps de commencer sa lecture qu'une groupe d'enfant particulièrement bruyant la dérangea.

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais en voyant un individu avec une grande barbe blanche, habillé de rouge, être pris d'assaut par un tas de petites têtes blondes. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier ce brouhaha et reprit sa lecture sur la confection du tarte sucré au butternut quand un individu vient s'installer au plus près d'elle, la collant presque alors qu'il y avait plein de siège vide. S'en était trop ! Elle referma son magazine et s'apprêta à s'énerver contre cet inconnu qui se croyait tout permis. Cependant elle n'avait pas prévu que cet inconnu, soit _son_ inconnue. Alors la colère s'évapora en un claquement de doigts.

 **\- Je n'étais pas certaine que vous viendriez ?**

Regina ne pouvait pas le croire ! Emma ! C'était vraiment elle ! Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Elle ne devrait pas être ici !

 **\- Je croyais que vous m'attendiez à l'aéroport.**

 **\- Je suis dans un aéroport,** rit-elle.

 **\- Mais je pensais que ce serait celui de Portland,** bégaya Regina.

 **\- Je suis du genre impatiente,** lui confia Emma. **Je ne voulais pas attendre un an de plus.**

 **\- Que voulez vous dire ?**

 **\- Que si vous n'étiez pas venue, j'aurai trouvé un moyen de vous voir tout de même.**

 **\- Et comment auriez-vous pu me faire croire que c'était un hasard ?**

 **\- J'aurai improvisé…**

 **\- Je ne vous aurai pas cru, pas après la lettre.**

 **\- Je vous aurais convaincu alors.**

 **\- Et de quoi vous auriez essayé de me convaincre ?**

 **\- D'avoir la chance d'apprendre à vous connaître Regina.**

Emma sourit et le cœur de Regina bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle mordilla sa lèvre pour contrôler le sourire qui se dessinait lentement mais elle échoua lamentablement. Son sourire lui avait manqué, comme ses magnifiques boucles blondes et ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Un an… une année entière à l'attendre et espérer avoir l'occasion de la revoir, rien qu'une seconde pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle.

Contrairement à elle, Emma ne s'était pas contenter d'attendre, elle avait agit pour provoquer une nouvelle rencontre. Qu'il fallait être courageuse pour cela ! Regina n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

 **\- Et si j'avais refusé,** voulut-elle savoir.

 **\- Nous ne le saurons jamais puisque vous êtes là.**

 **\- Je suis là…**

 **\- Bonjour,** dit-elle subitement en me tendant la main, **Emma Swan.**

 **\- Regina Mills,** prononça la brune en acceptant la poignée de main.

 **\- Je suis enchantée et heureuse de vous rencontrer pour la quatrième fois la veille de noël.**

 **\- Le plaisir est partagé.**

Emma lâcha doucement la main de Regina et un frisson parcourra son corps. Elle avait attendu ce moment si longtemps. Au début, elle avait pris ce pari un peu fou de revoir la brune un an plus tard comme un jeu. Puis, elle s'était rendue compte que les quelques minutes qu'elle avait pu partager avec elle cette fois là lors de cette soirée avaient été les meilleures depuis son accident. Elle s'était alors maudit d'être partie. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait voulu la revoir mais Regina lui semblait toujours inaccessible.

Et puis, Emma était rentrée à Storybrook, elle avait retrouvé ce sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait perdu depuis que son corps avait servit de cible à de jeunes membres d'un gang à Brooklyn. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'il ne lui manquait qu'une chose, ou plutôt une personne. Il lui était arrivé à de nombreuses reprises de penser à Regina. Elle avait d'abord trouvé cela dérangeant de penser autant à une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine et puis elle se rendit compte qu'à chaque fois son cœur semblait plus léger. La conclusion fut facile, elle avait eu un - ou plutôt troi s- coup de foudre pour cette jolie brune aux yeux noisettes.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que nous faisons maintenant ?** S'informa Regina.

 **\- Ce que vous voulez,** sourit Emma, **Storybrook n'est qu'une option. Mais j'aimerai passer le reste de cette journée avec vous. Que nous prenions où non cet avion a, en vérité, peu d'importance.**

 **\- Sauf vous faire perdre un peu plus de 600$. J'ai regardé les prix pour un aller-retour. Pourquoi avoir prit les billets si vous n'étiez pas certaine de…**

 **\- Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous revoir. Bien que j'aimerai aussi vous prouvez que personne ne peut tourner le dos à Storybrook aussi facilement.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce sera Storybrook qui me donnera envie de revenir dans cette ville.**

Emma sourit, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, cette magnifique femme à laquelle elle n'arrêtait pas de penser était en train d'insinuer qu'elle pourrait être attirée par elle. C'était insensé ! Mais à bien y réfléchir, tout cette situation l'était. Rien de tout ce qui avait pu se dérouler au cours de ces 7 années, n'avait de logique.

 **\- Je crois que Storybrook est bien trop irrésistible pour que quoique ce soit puisse lui faire de l'ombre.**

 **\- Je n'ai,** Regina s'arrêta en détaillant cette magnifique blonde, **je parlais de vous, idiote.**

 **\- Ouais, non, moi non plus, je ne peux pas lui faire de l'ombre.**

 **\- Vous allez arrêter avec cette ville,** ria Regina.

 **\- Pourquoi,** demanda t-elle en appréciant ce son, **je parviens à vous faire rire.**

 **\- Vous êtes,** reprit Regina avant de se faire couper par des lèvres sur les siennes.

Emma se recula rapidement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ça c'était une connerie et une grosse. Merde ! Elle venait certainement de tout gâcher ! Mais elle n'avait pas pu résister cette femme était à tomber et elle avait perdu l'esprit une fraction de seconde.

Elle se décala prestement et d'un geste nerveux, elle glissa sa main dans ses boucles blondes. Elle fuyait le regard de la brune effrayer d'y découvrir du dégoût ou pire encore. Regina observa son profile bouche bée avec sur les lèvres encore le fantôme de celle de la blonde. Elle en voulait plus, tellement plus. Elle mourait d'envie de recommencer.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** murmure Emma. **Je n'aurai pas dû… c'était déplacé.**

Regina s'approcha doucement, posa sa main au creux du cou d'Emma, qui soudain, compris en moins d'une seconde ce qui allait se passer. Avec la lenteur d'une caresse, Regina déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde. La bouche de Regina était fraîche et sucrés et celle de Emma avait un goût mentholé. Emma frissonna sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle recula imperceptiblement pour détailler les iris chocolats de la brune avant de sentir son cœur s'emballer, réveillant en elle des sensations jusqu'alors endormie. Regina vivait ce baiser comme le premier, peut-être que c'était le cas après tout. Jamais encore son cœur n'avait semblé vouloir s'ouvrir sur des sentiments comme ça.

Puis sans qu'Emma ne puisse la retenir, Regina partit en laissant sa valise et la belle blonde derrière elle. La brune ne s'arrêta qu'une fois cachée dans les sanitaires. Elle passa de l'eau glacée sur son visage au moins à sept reprises, espérant sans grande conviction remettre ses idée en place. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa montre et fixait avec un intérêt certain la trotteuse. Le temps continuait de passer, se fichant de son état d'esprit. Elle savait qu'elle s'était absentée trop longtemps pour que cela ne paresse pas suspect mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Elle se maintenait au lavabo, ses jambes la tenaient difficilement à la porter et ses bras tremblaient. Elle aurait presque aimé que quelqu'un la frappe en plein visage pour l'aider à remettre ses idées en place mais voilà, il n'y avait personne et quoi qu'il arrive, ses pensées la ramenaient encore et toujours à ce baiser.

Regina releva la tête bien haut. Son regard fut alors piégé par son propre reflet. Elle ressentait des choses qui étaient loin d'être déplaisantes, loin de là, mais cela restait déroutant, c'était certain. Elle avait rendu son baiser à Emma sur un coup de tête mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé tant apprécier cet échange. À la seconde même où ses lèvres avaient quittées celle de la blonde, elle avait eu envie de recommencer.

D'un geste qu'elle ne contrôle pas, sa main droit lâche son point d'ancrage. Ses doigts frôlant ses lèvres ou le fantôme de celles d'Emma étaient encore présentes. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de tels envies aussi rapidement. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser son propre regard. Elle était effrayée. Des sentiments… elle éprouvait véritablement quelque chose de bien plus grand que de banal sentiments pour la blonde. C'était plus grand que de l'affection, peut-être même de l'amour, ce sentiment avec lequel Zelena la bassinait depuis si longtemps… non ! C'était bien trop ridicule.

La porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit, le brouhaha de l'aéroport la fit réagir, ses doigts quittèrent ses lèvres et elle fit semblant de se laver les mains. Une voix féminine promettait son retour avec un rire résonna avant que la porte ne se referme rendant son silence à la pièce. Il n'y avait plus que le bruit de l'eau indécemment froid coulant sur la peau de Regina. Elle frissonna attendant que la jeune femme se décide à entrer dans une cabine. Mais l'inconnue n'en fit rien, elle se posta à ses côtés et se maquilla les yeux.

 **\- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend. Une blonde, elle est devant depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle jette des coup d'œil rapide à cette porte toutes les trente secondes sans oser vous rejoindre.**

Et merde ! Évidemment qu'Emma était entrain de l'attendre, elle lui avait certifier qu'elle voulait passer le reste de la journée avec elle. Et merde ! Regina n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la rejoindre. Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Il fallait qu'elle soit téméraire. C'est donc avec détermination qu'elle s'éloigna enfin du lavabo qui l'aidait à se maintenir. Elle prit une forte inspiration. Il n'y avait plus temps pour ses peurs de diriger sa vie. Elle ouvrit presque brusquement la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Emma la main en l'air qui s'apprêtait certainement à franchir elle aussi cette porte. La blonde semblait encore plus gênée qu'elle. Elle coinça une de ses mains dans le creux de sa nuque, son regard fut attiré par le sol alors que les mots ne sorte :

 **\- Je… tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je,** commença Regina.

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, pas avant de savoir. Elle fit un pas, en entrant de la sorte dans l'espace personnel de la blonde. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il résonnait dans ses tempes, sous sa peau, jusque dans le bouts de ses doigts. Ses yeux cherchaient un signe, n'importe quoi qui révélerait un malaise de la part d'Emma mais il n'y avait rien, pas même un tout petit mouvement de recule.

Se fut certainement ce qui l'encouragea à continuer sur cette voie. Malgré la peur du rejet et de perdre toute dignité, Regina agrippa les épaules d'Emma. Dans un geste rapide, peut-être même maladroit, elle plaqua la jolie blonde contre la porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau sur les toilettes. Elle du se mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de la blonde. Regina put sentir le sourire d'Emma et se sentit victorieuse quand elle lui rendit son baiser, la rapprochant même en plaçant ses mains dans le bas dans son dos.

Le baiser aurait pu durer des minutes que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'en seraient pas rendues compte. Elles évoluaient maintenant hors du temps. Et quand elles furent au bord de l'asphyxie, leurs lèvres se quittèrent, la brune voulant garder une proximité laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de la blonde. Elle était définitivement foutue, jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de ses lèvres. Elle se laissa bercer par le rythme cardiaque effréné d'Emma pour murmurer :

 **\- Je vais définitivement bien.**

Emma se mit un peu plus à sourire après cette déclaration. Elle était soulagée de ne pas être la seule à se sentir à sa place alors que ses lèvres sont les prisonnières volontaire de celles de Regina. Elle avait conscience que c'était un peu fou car précipité, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Un soupire d'aise quitta les lèvres de Regina, elle avait conscience que c'était complètement insensé pourtant, elle était bien dans les bras d'Emma et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie ne jamais les quitter. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce que cette constatation allait impliquer et elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à la réaction de sa sœur qui allait être disproportionnée comme toujours. La simple idée que cette histoire pouvait être vouée à l'échec ne l'empêcherait pas de profiter du moment et de le vivre.

Ce soir là, elles ne quittèrent pas l'aéroport parlant de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître. Les anecdotes, les rires et les baisers se suivaient sans qu'aucune des deux ne voient le temps passer. Ce n'est que le lendemain quand à 9:00 les passagers du vol qui ramènerait Emma chez elle qu'elles réalisèrent qu'elles avaient passées toute la nuit ensemble. Elles se promirent de ne pas laisser un simple hasard les réunir à nouveau et espéraient toutes les deux se revoir bien avant la prochaine veille de noël.

* * *

 _ **Le 24 décembre 2015**_

Emma entra dans le taxi qui l'attendait au point de rendez-vous et sourit à Regina qui l'attendait à l'intérieur et balança l'adresse rapidement avant que les lèvres de la belle brune ne se plaque sur les siennes. C'était fou ce qu'elles pouvaient toutes les deux se sentir infiniment bien à ce simple contact. La distance que leurs imposait leur relation, intensifiait un peu plus chacune de leurs rencontre. Leurs mains se firent plus baladeuses et leurs souffle plus éradique. Elles en oublièrent presque qu'elles étaient à l'arrière d'un taxi.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué,** souffla Regina.

Emma sourit alors que le taxi s'arrêta, Regina lança précipitamment sa carte au conducteur. Mais Emma la reprit en estimant que le mode de payement était trop long et préféra glisser plusieurs billets sans même regarder ce qu'elle laissait. C'est comme cela que le chauffeur se retrouva avec un énorme pourboire, bien trop gros mais Emma s'en contre-fichait.

Elles s'embrassaient à nouveau avant de se séparer pour sortir du véhicule. Emma tendit immédiatement sa main pour aider Regina à sortir. Une fois sur le trottoir, elles se jetèrent immédiatement sur les lèvres de l'autre, se séparer était presque inhumain. Elles ne remarquèrent même pas le taxi se réinsérer dans la circulation, filer loin d'elles.

 **\- Attends-moi près de l'ascenseur,** murmura Regina encore contre ses lèvres **. Je vais chercher les clés.**

Emma eu du mal à s'exécuter, se séparer de Regina lui semblait tout bonnement impossible. Mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux éviter le courroux de cette dernière. Si elle lui demandait d'attendre alors elle attendrait. Elle souffla avant de s'éloigner de la belle brune et de l'attendre le plus patiemment possible. Ces semaines sans se voir étaient interminables. Elle ferma les yeux espérant un peu naïvement qu'elle allait parvenir à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais senti bondir dans sa poitrine de la sorte, c'était assez déroutant. Et il y avait tout le reste… dès qu'une main de Regina frôlait sa peau, elle semblait s'embraser.

Emma ne vit pas la brune revenir, elle sentit juste sa main dans la sienne. Regina appuya sur le bouton d'appel avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. Il fallait être convenable encore quelques minutes, le temps de rejoindre la chambre. Les paupière baissées, elle faisait son possible pour contrôler son désir. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'une autre femme ait un jour réussi à la mettre dans un tel moment d'impatience.

 **\- Alors, je vais rencontrer ta sœur ?**

 **\- Paix à ton âme,** s'amusa Regina.

 **\- Elle est si terrible que ça ?**

 **\- Nan… absolument pas, c'est un ange.**

 **\- Pourquoi tous les mots qui sortent de ta bouche ressemblent à un mensonge ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Donc…**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma sœur, là tout de suite.**

Une fois devant la porte, Regina l'ouvrit en un temps record. Emma sentit tout son être entrer en collision avec la porte de la chambre. Sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir le temps de suivre le file de toutes ces actions, les lèvres de Zelena s'étaient déjà fermement pressées contre les siennes et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de fermer doucement les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contacte. Par tous les dieux… elle était forcément au pardi, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Cette femme était la perfection !

Emma avait cru que son cœur était incontrôlable avant d'atteindre cette chambre, grosse erreur, maintenant, il était complètement fou. Sa respiration était chaotique, la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu autant de mal à contrôler cet acte si naturel, c'était i ans, le jour de son accident.

 **\- Je croyais que tu devais me briffer sur ta sœur,** réussit-elle à prononcer entre deux baisers.

 **\- J'ai dis ça ? Je ne m'en souviens plus,** assura Regina en parsemant des baisers sur la peau d'Emma.

 **\- Gina…**

Regina ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. La langue de Regina commençait à se mouvoir sur la lèvre inférieur d'Emma avec une délicatesse et une sensualité à peine imaginable. La blonde sourit avant que son bras ne s'enroule autour de la taille fine de Regina alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour lui accorder l'accès que la brune demandait. Dès que Regina sentit Emma répondre à son baiser, elle se mit à sourire. Elle venait de gagner ! Et alors que leurs langues se caressaient, s'affrontaient dans un doux bal, des gémissements émanaient des deux jeunes femmes qui étaient perdues dans l'intensité du moment.

D'un geste qui était tout sauf calculé, les doigts de Regina glissèrent sur la nuque d'Emma afin de la rapprocher encore plus si c'était possible. Elle voulait, non, elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle. Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Les secondes s'écoulaient sur les jeunes femmes sans qu'elles en aient conscience, le baiser ne cessait de gagner en intensité devenant fiévreux voir même empreint de luxure.

La brune dû se résigner à rompre le baiser, son front vint aussitôt se poser contre celui de la blonde alors qu'elle s'efforçait à récupérer sa respiration qu'elle avait perdu. Elle fixa Emma d'une étrange façon ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans les siens, prêt à remettre ça quand Regina aurait retrouvé assez de souffle. Elle était tellement amoureuse de cette femme que ça en était presque ridicule. Oui, elle était amoureuse ! Qui il y a encore un an, aurait pu le croire ?

Emma fit un pas en arrière en saisissant la main de la brune en souriant. La respiration de Regina était de nouveau normale, elle sourit avant de l'attirer de nouveau et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le geste était un peu plus violent, Emma continuait de reculer sans faire le moindre efforts le dos de Regina percuta un meuble sans importance qui était quelque part sur leurs chemin dans la pièce. Au contact avec le bois, Regina ne put retenir un grognement de douleur, elle enlaça un peu plus le cou d'Emma pour la rapprocher. Elle refusait d'instaurer une quelconque distance entre elles.

La blonde éloigna de nouveau ses lèvres pour reprendre un peu d'oxygène. Le regard noisette de Regina qui l'avait envoûter dès le début était bien plus sombres qu'à leurs accoutumer. C'était donc à cela que ressemblait le désir dans les yeux d'une autre personne ? C'était magnifique !

Malgré qu'elles se fréquentaient depuis un an, elles n'avaient encore jamais franchis le pas. Emma s'éloigna légèrement avant que les choses ne s'envenime et qu'elle ne puisse plus s'arrêter. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur pour éviter de relancer un assaut.

 **\- Ta sœur nous attends pour quelle heure.**

 **\- Si tu me parle encore une fois de ma sœur, je vais te tuer Emma.**

 **\- Oh… Madame Mills sort les griffes.**

 **\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et embrasse-moi !**

Emma ne bougea pas d'un pouce se contentant de plonger son regard dans celui de la brune. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui résister bien longtemps mais elle avait aussi conscience qu'elles étaient attendues et ne pas savoir à quelle heure n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le regard de Regina s'assombrit encore alors qu'elle voulait ordonner une nouvelle fois à Emma d'agir, ne supportant plus d'attendre et voulant de nouveau la sentir contre elle. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse prendre la parole, Regina sentit son corps être soulevé, si facilement que s'en était déroutant. Emma avait vraiment beaucoup de force. Les jambes de la brune s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la blonde. Emma la porta sans difficulté jusqu'à une table qu'elle avait repéré du coin de l'œil et la déposa délicatement sur le bord. Emma eut alors une seconde d'hésitation. Elle avait envie de Regina, et si elle continuait sur cette voie, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter.

 **\- Okay,** arrêta cette fois Regina, **tu as raison, nous devons nous préparer.**

 **\- Trop tard !**

Les baisers recommençaient, tous plus intenses les uns que les autres. Emma avait l'impression qu'un volcan explosait en elle tellement son corps était brûlant, elle était certaine que cette chaleur suffocante était tout sauf naturelle. Regina essayait de reprendre son souffle entre deux baisers passionnés, Emma avait vraiment une endurance incroyable. La respiration de la brune devenait de plus en plus hors de contrôle. À croire que ses poumons n'étaient plus viables. Si elle continuait sur cette voie, à la fin de cette journée, elle aurait besoin d'une greffe.

Et bientôt, les premiers vêtements volèrent, laissant les mains de l'autre parcourir une peau frissonnante. Les bouches se lâchèrent pour découvrir des points sensibles.

Sans qu'elle ne sachent vraiment comment, elles se retrouvent sur le lit. Elles ne portent plus que leurs sous-vêtements. Regina prit le temps de caresser le visage d'Emma plus tendrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la blonde était merveilleusement belle. Regina était au dessus et ses cheveux, chatouillant la peau d'Emma. La blonde dévorait la brune des yeux.

Regina effleura la peau d'Emma, elle l'embrassa et l'aima. Elle lui avait fait l'amour. Elle en était maintenant certaine, jamais avant aujourd'hui elle n'avait fait l'amour. Leurs respirations et leurs battements de cœurs n'avaient fait plus qu'un. Puis, Emma l'avait aimé à son tour. Chacune cru mourir à plusieurs reprises. Aucune n'avait jamais laissé le contrôle leurs échapper de la sorte une seule fois de leurs vies. Les deux avaient en réalité été maladroite, mais c'est aussi ce qui avait rendu ce moment si unique.

Et c'est finalement épuisée, avec des sourires resplendissants qu'elles s'endormirent toutes les deux l'une contre l'autre. Leurs corps n'étaient recouvert que d'un draps très fin. Le réveil fut beaucoup moins doux. Emma se releva en sursaut. Regina laissa échapper un grognement en perdant la chaleur de la blonde. La main de la jeune Mills, chercha à tâtons le bras qu'Emma pour l'obliger à revenir contre elle. Une fois ses doigts resserrés autour du coude de la blonde, elle força mais cette dernière ne bougea pas d'une micro millimètre. Regina se força alors à ouvrir les yeux. Elle découvrit alors le visage inquiet de la jeune femme.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Nous nous sommes endormis,** dit avec horreur Emma.

 **\- Oh merde ! Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- Plus de minuit !**

 **\- Lena va me tuer !**

 **\- Ou… elle va me tuer moi… pour t'avoir retenu.**

 **\- Non, elle va définitivement me tuer moi, c'est la quatrième veille de noël que je manque.**

* * *

 _ **Le 24 décembre 2016**_

Regina descendit de l'avion avec derrière elle, Zelena, Robin, Roland et Margot. Elle n'avait pas pu y échapper. Emma était de garde jusqu'en début de soirée et il était hors de question qu'elle reste à New-York si la blonde n'y était pas. Alors quand elle avait dit à sa sœur qu'elle irait à Storybrook pour la veille de noël, sa famille s'était incrustée. Ils récupèrent leurs valises et la brune sourit en voyant les deux voitures de fonctions du shérif et de son adjointe.

Emma sortit du côté passager avec un magnifique sourire. Elle se dirigea vers Regina mais fut brutalement arrêter par Margot qui saisit ses jambes pour lui faire un câlin. La petite fille de sept ans adorait la petite amie de sa tante. La blonde eut un regard d'excuse pour Regina en se penchant pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille. Aussitôt, elle colla sa main à l'oreille d'Emma et demanda :

 **\- Tout est prêt ?**

Je souris un peu plus malgré moi et acquiesce doucement ce à quoi Margot répondit avec un cris de joie, les bras en l'air. Elle se tourna vers sa tante et lui dit :

 **\- C'est bon, c'est ton tour !**

 **\- Oh… c'est gentil.**

 **\- Bonjour,** sourit Emma.

 **\- Salut,** dit à son tour Regina en l'embrassant.

 **\- Emma,** Zelena tira Regina en arrière l'obligeant à quitter les lèvre de la blonde, **bats les pattes, hors de question que l'incident de l'année dernière se reproduise. Vous ne vous touchez pas temps que minuit n'a pas sonné !**

 **\- Quel incident,** voulut savoir David en arrivant dans le dos de sa fille.

 **\- C'est rien papa,** se précipita de répondre Emma, **tu connais déjà Regina, la rousse c'est sa sœur Zelena, son mari Robin, le petit mec c'est Roland et cette petite princesse,** ajouta t-elle en saisissant la fille de Lena par les épaules, **c'est Margot, elle a le même âge que Tilly.**

 **\- Et bien la fille de Roger va être heureuse de ne pas être seule cette année.**

 **\- Tu ne m'as jamais parler de Tilly,** s'offusque Margot.

 **\- C'est la fille de mon meilleur ami.**

 **\- Tu vas l'adorer,** assure Regina.

En répartissant la famille de Regina dans les voiture, ils rejoignent la maison des Swan qui semblait déjà bien remplie. Lena qui était à l'arrière de la voiture avec Margot à sa gauche, Emma au volant et Regina à côté d'elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le monde dans la maison.

 **\- Vous avez invité toute la ville ?**

 **\- Seulement les amis proche,** assure Emma.

 **\- Ce qui veut dire toute la ville,** confirme Regina. **Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc la première fois. Mais les Swan sont les Kennedy de Storybrook.**

 **\- N'importe quoi,** s'amuse Emma. **Oh et tu connais déjà Ruby.**

 **\- Ruby est revenue pour les fêtes,** s'étonne la brune. **Comment Granny s'y est prise ?**

 **\- Elle a menacé de contacter Dorothée et lui faire par des sentiments de Ruby.**

Regina éclata de rire. Elle commençait à bien connaître la meilleure amie de la blonde qui avait rencontré Dorothée i mois de cela. La jeune femme était arrivée à l'hôpital pour une greffe du cœur et Ruby s'était occupée de toute sa rééducation. Elle était maintenant éperdument amoureuse de sa patiente mais elle refusait de l'avouer à qui que se soit bien que le plus grand nombre avait deviner ses sentiments.

Mary ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée pour accueillir les derniers arriver. Emma sortit de la voiture en la présentant à la sœur de sa petite amie qui voulu la saluer poliment d'une poignée de main avant d'être embarqué dans un câlin maternel. Zelena écarquilla les yeux surprise par cette élan d'affection quand la mère d'Emma la relâcha, Regina posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui assurer :

 **\- Tu vas t'y habituer.**

 **\- Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?**

 **\- Non. Là, elle est soft. Emma l'a briefé !**

 **\- Tu rigoles ?**

 **\- Absolument pas !**

Tous entrèrent dans la maison mais Emma retint Regina par le poignet. Cette dernière se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Un problème ?**

 **\- Il faut que je te parle.**

 **\- Zelena va nous tuer.**

 **\- Je prends le risque,** m'assure Emma.

 **\- Non… je ne suis pas sûre que…**

 **\- Allez, viens,** insiste de nouveau la blonde en tirant sur le bras de Regina.

 **\- Très bien.**

Emma guida la brune jusqu'au grand jardin éclairé par des petites lumière blanche dans les arbres. C'était simple mais très beau. La blonde s'arrêta devant le pommier. Elle savait que Regina l'aimait beaucoup. Elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce fruitier dès le premier regard.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons là ?** Lui demande Regina.

 **\- Je vais revenir à New-York.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, Emma… tu…**

 **\- Je ne veux plus être loin de toi, deux ans à faire les trajets, se n'est plus… je ne veux plus faire ça.**

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et pour moi, c'est la meilleur solution.**

 **\- C'est très loin d'être la meilleur solution.**

 **\- Je n'en vois pas d'autre,** sourit tristement Emma.

 **\- C'est moi,** reprit Regina. **C'est moi qui doit venir à Storybrook. Tu ne peux pas revenir à New-York, c'est impensable.**

 **\- Mais ton travail…**

 **\- Je pars quand je le veux. Je peux me permettre de ne pas avoir de travail pendant quelque temps. Je trouverai Emma mais je ne te laisserai pas revenir définitivement dans cette ville. C'est… je sais que tu ne t'y sens pas bien. Et,** précise t-elle en glissant ses doigts sous le menton d'Emma qui avait baissé les yeux, **moi aussi ça me pèse d'être loin de toi.**

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de la blonde fit lever les yeux au ciel de la brune. Elle était persuadée même avant que celle-ci ouvre la bouche qu'elle allait faire un énième commentaire sur sa ville natale.

 **\- Je te l'avais dis,** sourit Emma, **une fois que nous connaissons Storybrook, nous ne pouvons plus lui tourner le dos.**

 **\- C'est à** _ **toi**_ **que je ne peux pas tourner le dos,** _ **idiote**_ **.**

 **\- Ça me va aussi.**

Regina vient embrasser Emma comme pour sceller cette promesse. Elles allaient enfin vivre ensemble. Elles auraient certainement pu réagir un peu plus tôt mais jusque là, la situation n'était pas à ce point pesante. La brune ne souhaitait plus rentrer à New-York, pas même pour régler ses affaires, donner sa démission et organiser son déménagement.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était rester avec Emma.

 **\- Épouse moi,** souffle la blonde en quittant ses lèvres.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je voulais le faire demain,** expliqua la blonde en mettant un genoux à terre, **mais épouse moi,** demanda t-elle une seconde fois en ouvrant une boîte contenant une magnifique bague.

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- J'aurai dû attendre demain matin, il y aurait eu du café à proximité et je t'aurai menacé avec pour que tu dises oui.**

 **\- Tu vas te taire** _ **idiote**_ **,** exigea la brune les larmes aux yeux.

La blonde s'exécuta et attendit la réponse sagement, toujours un genoux à terre en détaillant la plus belle femme qu'il lui était donné de voir. La femme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. La femme avait qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. La femme qui allait la rendre complètement folle si elle ne se décidait pas à lui dire oui !

Regina allait dire oui, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la bague. C'était un anneaux en argent travaillé en tresse à quatre épis. Elle tendit la main pour le toucher comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Quand elle eut la confirmation que tout ceci était bien réel, elle se noya dans un océan émeraude. Elle avait cru que son rythme cardiaque ne la surprendrait plus, pas même avec Emma et pourtant il raisonnait avec une telle intensité que c'était assourdissant.

Emma n'était pas en train de croire qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'elle puisse dire non, n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Oui,** murmura si bas Regina qu'Emma ne vit que ses lèvres bouger sans qu'aucun son ne se fraye jusqu'à ses oreilles, **oui,** dit-elle plus fort, **oui je veux t'épouser.**

Un cris de joie retentit, Emma se redressa et elle agrippa Regina de ses bras forts. Elle riait tout en ayant des larmes qui se frayaient un chemin jusque dans le cou de la brune. Quand elle s'éloigna, Regina essuya précautionneusement ces perles salée avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. À la fin de ce baiser Emma glissa la bague au doigt de Regina en commentant :

 **\- Margot va me tuer d'avoir fait ça sans elle.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Elle a trouvé la bague dans mon sac au mois de juin.**

 **\- Tu as cette bague depuis 6 mois ?!**

 **\- Je plaide coupable,** sourit Emma.

 **\- Tu es vraiment la pire des** _ **idiotes**_ **,** s'amuse Regina en lui volant un nouveau baiser.

 **\- Une idiote qui va devenir ta femme.**

 **\- Oui, mon** _ **idiote**_ **.**

* * *

 _ **Le 24 décembre 2017**_

Emma venait de raccrocher avec Regina et elle garda son portable serrer dans sa main. Ses yeux n'étaient pas parvenu à quitter le garçon. Elle accentua la pression de ses doigts faisant trembler tout son bras. Il n'avait que huit ans. Elle s'avança pour le rejoindre, pour rien au monde elle ne le laisserai seul. Depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé, il n'avait pas énoncer le moindre mots. Ce n'était pas étonnant pas après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Sans que son regard ne lâche le petit brun, elle s'arrêta devant le bureau de Roger. Elle savait qu'il gardait toujours des bonbons dans ses tiroirs pour Tilly. Elle en saisit une poignée avant de rejoindre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se trouver stupide de proposer des sucreries à un gamin qui venait de perdre ses parents dans un terrible accident de voiture.

Elle s'installa près de lui, en gardant tout de même un distance. Il ne décrocha pas son regard de ses chaussure noir, elles couraient vite, elles avaient réussit à l'emmener jusqu'ici pour prévenir que son papa et sa maman avait besoin d'aide. Mais elles n'avaient pas été assez rapides parce qu'une méchante dame habillée en sœur était venu lui dire que ses parent étaient mort. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement, être mort ? Est-ce que maintenant il serait seul ? Où irait-il et avec qui ? Il voulait voir ses parents et à cette simple idée, il se mit à pleurer de nouveau. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter pourtant maman n'aimait pas qu'il pleure et papa lui disait que les hommes, les vrais gardait la tête haute.

D'un geste lent, Emma déposa les friandises sur le banc et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arriver, elle ne parvenait plus à le regarder. Elle fixa alors une affiche préventive sur le respect des limitations de vitesse, c'était ironique et d'un très mauvais goût. Elle fut surprise en entendant le bruit du papier à bonbon que l'on défait. Alors elle osa de nouveau regarder le garçon qui mit le dragée violet entre ses lèvre. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant cet instant mais il avait faim. Il avait tellement faim qu'il avait mal au ventre. Ou peut-être qu'il avait mal au ventre pour une autre raison. Le goût sucré apaisa un peu son cœur et pour la première fois depuis que la méchante dame était venue, il prononça un mot, de simple remerciement, puis il prit un autre bonbon et encore un.

Quand il n'y avait plus rien à manger, Emma remarqua qu'il frissonnait. Elle se leva, le geste effraya le gamin qui la fixait avec terreur. Il ne voulait pas être seule. Bien que cette femme n'avait pas dit un mot, sa présence était rassurante. Elle lui sourit et il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas partir. Elle retira sa veste de shérif et la déposa délicatement sur les épaules du petit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter, peut-être maladroitement de le rassurer puis elle se réinstalla à côté de lui. Les mains du jeune homme se resserraient sur les pans de la veste et il observa le profile de la blonde. Elle était jolie.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte mais le bruit effraya tout de même le gamin qui sursauta et donna de nouveau toute son attention à ses chaussures. Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir que s'était la méchante dame et il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne de nouveau le voir. Il préférait la blonde. Pourtant cette dernière se leva, il paniqua de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il était apeuré et perdu. Délicatement, Emma déposa sa main sur l'épaule du petit brun, un sourire triste étira ses lèvres mais elle parvint à lui assurer qu'elle ne serait pas longue, il fallait qu'elle parle à la mère supérieur. C'est elle qui s'occupait des orphelins à Storybrook.

Le petit garçon se sentit complètement abandonné alors que la blonde rejoignait la méchante dame. Il frissonna un peu plus et resserra encore les pans de la veste. Il fut alors attirer par un objet brillant. Il sortit sa main pour attraper le tissu et l'attirer assez pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui attirait ainsi son regard. La première chose sur lequel son regard s'arrêta fut l'étoile du shérif et il eut une pensée pour tout les films de western que son papa aimait tant, il avait même de grandes affiches dans son bureau. Mais bientôt ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur bien plus intéressant, une petite plaque couleur or qui portait l'inscription « E. Swan-Mills ». Il voulu tenter un regard vers la blond mais il se rappelait qu'elle discutait avec l'autre femme, celle qu'il ne voulait plus voir.

Pour occuper son esprit et éviter de repenser aux terribles images de l'accident, il énuméra tout les prénom qui commençait par la lettre E qui lui venait à l'esprit. Emily. Elena. Ella. Édith. Elsa. Eva. Élisabeth. Il devait y en avoir beaucoup d'autre mais aucun autre n'eut le temps de lui venir parce qu'il remarqua que la blonde revenait vers lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était seule. Pourtant, elle ne s'installa pas près de lui. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa nuque avant de soupirer puis de sourire. Elle avait un jolie sourire.

 **\- Je vais être obligée de te poser quelques questions. Si tu n'as pas envie d'y répondre, ou si tu as peur, il faut me le dire. Ça te va ?**

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement. Emma était inquiète pour lui, elle avait peur de le brusquer. Au cours de sa carrière, elle avait prit l'habitude d'interroger n'importe qui, dans n'importe quelle situation même si s'était devenu beaucoup plus rare depuis qu'elle s'était établie à Storybrook. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à replonger ce petite garçon dans le terrible accident qui venait de lui voler ses parents. Alors elle commença avec une question qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'accident :

 **\- Tu as faim ? Les sandwichs dans le distributeur sont immangeables mais heureusement pour toi, j'ai la chance d'avoir une femme qui cuisine comme un chef. Elle a même son propre restaurant.**

Cette fois, il refusa d'un signe de tête. Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les iris émeraudes d'Emma. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle s'installa donc de nouveau près de lui avant de se présenter :

 **\- Je suis Emma, le shérif. Est-ce que tu peux me dire où tu es ?**

Nouvelle réponse négative en un signe de tête bien que la jolie blonde cru déceler un sourire de la part du gamin. Emma, pensa-t-il. Il connaissait enfin le prénom de la femme qui la rassurait pas sa seule présence.

 **\- Tu es à Storybrook. Il faut que je confirme ton prénom, ton nom et ton âge. Tu veux bien me les donner ?**

 **\- Henry,** prononça t-il difficilement, **Henry Cassidy, j'ai huit ans.**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu vis Henry ?**

 **\- A Boston.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu as de la famille que je puisse appeler ?**

Henry secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de nouveau fixer ses chaussure. Sans qu'Emma ne puisse le voir, il crispa ses petite mains sur ses cuisses avant de reprendre d'une voix baignée de larmes :

 **\- C'est juste papa, maman et moi.**

Emma jura intérieurement à cette confirmation. Elle aurait tellement voulu que quelque chose lui échappe durant son investigation pour retrouver un parent proche. Elle continua de l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime qu'elle ait les réponses nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas être trop intrusive. Puis malgré qu'il ait refusé de manger, elle prit dans le tiroir de son bureau son repas du midi et le réchauffa avant de le proposer au gamin.

Il refusa d'y toucher pendant de longues minutes, ne voulant pas prendre le repas de quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il sentit ses joues chauffer quand des gargouillis se firent entendre. Alors il plongea une première fourchette dans le plat et pris une première boucher. Il resta interdit quelque seconde, il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ailleurs que dans un restaurant. Il dévora le reste de son repas improvisé rapidement sous le regard bienveillant d'Emma.

Elle remplissait soigneusement son rapport sur la situation du jeune homme lorsque son portable sonna. Elle jeta un regard à Henry qui avait sursauté et s'était une nouvelle fois réfugier sous la veste du shérif. Emma décrocha et sans même avoir vérifier qui l'appelait dit :

 **\- Salut Gina.**

 **\- Hey… comment tu vas ? Comment il va ?**

 **\- Il vient de dévorer tes lasagnes.**

 **\- Tu lui as donné ton repas ? J'étais certaine que tu allais faire quelque chose comme ça. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes manger ?**

 **\- Un de ces sandwichs infâme du distributeur.**

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- Je me suis sacrifiée, je pouvais bien faire ça.**

 **\- Je vais trouver du temps pour te ramener quelque chose,** soupire Regina. **Il est hors de question que tu manges une de ces choses du distributeurs.**

 **\- Gina, tu viens de finir ton service et tu dois aller chercher Margot à l'aéroport de Portland. Si tu n'es pas au garde à vous quand l'avion atterrit, Lena va** _ **vraiment**_ **te tuer cette fois.**

 **\- Je le sais bien mais…**

 **\- Tu me rejoindras après, ça va aller, je te le promets.**

 **\- Très bien. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Regina raccrocha la première et elle fixa son portable un long moment avant de se décider à prendre la route pour aller chercher sa nièce. Elle espérait juste qu'Emma parviendrait à gérer cette situation quand elle l'avait eu au téléphone un peu plus tôt, elle semblait vraiment désemparée. Et, elle eut aussi une pensée pour ce petit garçon qui venait de perdre sa famille. Comment pourrait-il un jour se remettre d'une telle épreuve ?

La jolie brune se gara et sortit de sa voiture pour attendre Margot. Attendre dans un aéroport la veille de noël lui rappelait quelques bons souvenirs dont le plus important, le premier baiser avec Emma. Elle se perdit quelques minutes dans ces sensations enivrantes que lui offrait sa mémoire. Puis, elle repensa à ce petit garçon qui venait de perdre ses parents. Que ce terrible accident arrive à cette date précise ne semblait pas pouvoir être une coïncidence. Pas après qu'Emma et elle aient fait les démarche pour être famille d'accueil.

Margot apparu subitement de nul part et sauta sur Regina qui peina à la rattraper puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. L'hôtesse de l'air qui l'accompagnait arriva avec quelques minutes de retard complètement essoufflée. Regina lui fit un sourire d'excuse, elle ne savait que trop bien que contenir sa nièce n'était pas toujours facile. La petite fille relâcha ses bras pour chercher autour de sa tante avant de demander étonner :

 **\- Emma n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Non,** dit immédiatement Regina en s'accroupissant avant de reprendre, **il y a eu un accident et elle a du travail.**

 **\- Elle sera là pour le repas ?**

 **\- Si elle ne peut pas se libérer, c'est nous qui iront jusqu'à elle.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Regina remercia l'hôtesse et repartit en direction de sa voiture en écoutant les aventures que sa nièce avait pu vivre durant le dernier mois où elles ne s'était pas vues. Elle faisait de grands gestes pour accompagner ses paroles ce qui fit sourire sa tante. Une fois dans la Mercedes, les explications s'accélèrent puis la conversation dévia très vite sur Tilly qui était devenue la meilleure amie de Margot depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées l'année dernière.

En passant devant le poste de police, la brune ralentit légèrement, la voiture d'Emma et celle de la mère supérieur étaient toujours garées devant. Elle continua sa route et décida de faire un crochet vers le Granny's. Elle aurait préféré préparer elle-même quelque chose à Emma mais que sa belle blonde puisse manger les immondices de ce distributeur la faisait frissonner.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Gina ?**

 **\- Emma n'a pas mangé, je vais lui prendre quelque chose à emporter.**

 **\- Oh ! Je peux avoir un chocolat chaud ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Regina passa rapidement commande sans oublier de prendre un petit quelque chose pour le jeune homme qui passait certainement la pire des journées de sa courte vie. Margot fronça les sourcils devant cette quantité de nourritures et de boissons. À croire que sa tante voulait nourrir un régiment tout entier.

Mais elle se désintéressa rapidement de cette anomalie puisque Tilly et son père arrivèrent dans le petit restaurant familial. Un petit cris de joie s'échappa de ses lèvre et la petite blonde lever les yeux. Dès qu'elle reconnut sa meilleure amie, elle fonça pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux petites filles riaient et avaie t un débit de parole assez impressionnant mais il attira un regard emplit de joie du père de Tilly.

Roger repéra rapidement Regina avec un dernier regard attendri pour sa fille et Margot, il rejoignit la femme de sa meilleure amie. Il commanda un café et un chocolat chaud avant de s'informer :

 **\- Comment ça se passe pour Emma ? J'ai voulu revenir au poste pour l'aider mais elle m'a ordonné de rester avec Tilly.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop, je m'apprête à aller la voir.**

 **\- Tu veux que je garde Margot ? De toute façon maintenant qu'elles sont collées ensemble il va être difficile de les séparer,** s'amusa Roger en réalisant qu'elles étaient toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 **\- En fait, je m'étais dis que Margot pourrait peut-être aider le petit. Voir quelqu'un de son âge devrait le rassurer.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Donc, je vais désobéir à un ordre de mon shérif.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dis, personne ne peut décoller ses deux là. Où va Margot, Tilly va !**

C'est donc avec un regard étonné qu'Emma vit arriver sa femme, sa nièce, son meilleur ami et sa fille. Elle se redressa précipitamment pour les rejoindre. Elle fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit puisque Henry somnolait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

 **\- Ravitaillement,** sourit Regina en exhibant les sachets de chez Granny's.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais ?**

 **\- J'en ai un vague souvenir, oui,** s'amuse la brune.

 **\- C'est quoi ton excuse Jones ? Je t'avais dis de profiter de ta journée avec Tilly.**

 **\- Oui mais ma petite** _ **starfish**_ **a trouvé Margot et aussi sûrement que si elles étaient des aimants, elles ne se lâchent plus.**

Un petit cri fit réagir Emma en un éclair, elle retourna dans son bureau où elle trouva Henry avait un air effrayé et de grosses larmes sur les joues. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux brun.

 **\- Hey… bonhomme… shhh…**

Henry réussit lentement à se calmer ses yeux brun s'ancrent dans les émeraudes d'Emma et un sourire timide se dessine sur ses lèvres. Puis, il remarque qu'elle n'est pas seule. Une femme brune se tient debout derrière elle et maintient fermement son épaule gauche. Il la fixa et se sentit encore plus en sécurité, ces deux femmes avait un effet d'apaisement étrange sur lui.

 **\- Voilà, respire calmement.**

Emma remarqua que les yeux du garçon étaient fixés dans son dos. Elle se sentit sourire et vient poser sa main sur celle de sa femme. Regina bouge doucement son pouce sur l'épaule de la blonde avant de s'adresser en douceur au petit garçon :

 **\- Bonjour. Je suis Regina. Tu aimes le chocolat chaud ?**

 **\- Oui,** murmura t-il.

 **\- Il a le droit à un chocolat chaud,** s'étonna Emma.

 **\- Toi aussi** _ **mon amour**_ **?**

 **\- Avec de la cannelle ?** Demanda Emma avec espoir.

 **\- Évidemment.**

 **\- J'aime bien la cannelle,** dit doucement Henry.

 **\- C'est parfait, je vais vous chercher ça.**

C'est autour d'un chocolat chaud qu'Henry eu ses premiers sourires après le drame, les deux filles qui étaient arrivées étaient drôles et gentilles. Elles portaient toutes les deux un post-it sur le front et essayait de deviner quel personnage de conte de fée elles étaient. Henry aussi portait un papier jaune mais il restait silencieux, amusé de voir que Tilly ne parvenait pas à trouver qu'elle était Alice et qu'elle avait menti quand Margot avait finalement trouvé qu'elle était Robin des bois.

Par moment, son cœur se serrait alors qu'il se souvenait de sa terrible journée ou qu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais dès que cela arrivait, il cherchait Emma et Regina du regard. Il était tellement rassuré à chaque fois que ces yeux tombaient sur ces deux femmes. Il se demandait d'où provenait ce sentiment.

Finalement personne ne quitta le poste de police, en réalité d'autre arrivèrent. Henry fut surpris quand les bureaux se rassemblèrent pour dresser une table. Les parents d'Emma étaient arrivés avec la dinde et le gratin. Puis il y eu une certaine Ruby accompagnée d'une jeune femme qui s'appelait Dorothée qui avait apporté un gâteau glacé. Un peu plus tard Neal, le frère de la blonde arriva à son tour avec à son bras la grand-mère de Ruby.

Henry observa cette scène étrange. Il n'avait jamais passé un noël avec quelqu'un d'autre que son papa et sa maman alors voir toutes ces personnes réunit était étrange. En fait, il resta assis sur son banc presque toute la soirée et dès qu'il se sentait mal, il se cachait de nouveau sous la veste d'Emma. Regina était venue à plusieurs reprises pour lui donner une assiette.

Puis après minuit, tous le monde était rentré sauf Emma et Regina. Elles lui avaient expliqués avec douceur que pour cette nuit, il dormirait avec elles. Alors il les avait suivit jusqu'à un grand manoir, puis jusqu'à une chambre au coloris violet. Il s'endormit avec la main de Regina dans la sienne et celle d'Emma sur son épaule.

* * *

 _ **Le 24 décembre 2018**_

Henry dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le salon où il se laissa glisser sur le parquet jusqu'au sapin décorer. Il eut un grand sourire en voyant à côté de l'arbre de noël trois grandes chaussettes avec le prénom d'Emma, Regina et le sien. Mais ce n'était pas le mieux, juste au-dessus de ces dernières il y avait une grande photographie avec les deux femmes tout sourire et lui au milieu. Coincé dans le cadre se trouve une autre photo, mais celle-ci vient du photomaton où il y a quatre images qui se suivent en ligne.

Le garçon avait la sensation d'avoir retrouvé une famille avec Emma et Regina. Il se sentait heureux même s'il lui arrivait encore d'être triste. Il fixa un peu plus la grande photographie et sourit, oui, il avait vraiment la sensation d'avoir trouvé une famille. Il espérait que ce sentiment resterait et qu'il grandirait avec le temps.

 **\- Tu es réveillé Henry,** demande Regina depuis la cuisine.

 **\- Oui Gina !**

 **\- Viens prendre ton petit déjeuné.**

 **\- J'arrive !**

Il se précipita pour rejoindre la brune et s'installa à sa place sur la table. Regina venait d'enfourner le canard pour le repas du soir et se tourna pour accueillir Henry avec un sourire.

 **\- Tu as bien dormis** _ **petit prince**_ **?**

Henry secoua la tête en guise de réponse avec un grand sourire. Depuis presque six mois, la brune avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler « petit prince » et Emma « gamin », il ne leurs avait pas dit mais il adorait ces surnoms. Il adorait tous les moments qu'ils lui étaient accordés avec elles. Il aimait simplement vivre avec elles. Regina déposa une assiette de pancake, devant le brun.

 **\- Avec ou sans sirop d'érable ?**

 **\- Avec, toujours !**

 **\- Avec ou sans chantilly ?**

 **\- Avec ! Et de la cannelle aussi.**

 **\- Emma a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi,** sourit la brune.

 **\- Qui a une mauvaise influence sur qui ?** Demande Emma en arrivant dans la cuisine après son footing.

Henry rit doucement en lui disant que ça serait elle qui aurait cette mauvaise influence sur lui. Elle arque un sourcils en dévisageant Regina qui hausse les épaules comme pour clamer qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui puisse blesser. Emma passe sa main dans les cheveux du brun avant d'embrasser le haut de sa tête puis elle s'approche de sa femme.

 **\- Il est hors de question que tu m'approches dans cet état,** prévient Regina.

 **\- Mon état ?**

 **\- Tu es toute transpi… Emma,** s'offusque t-elle alors qu'elle se retrouve au milieu des bras de la blonde. **Lâche-moi tout de suite,** grogne t-elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis** _ **gamin**_ **?**

 **\- Tu devrais la serrer un peu plus fort,** rit-il.

 **\- Ouais, tu as raison.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non, Emma ! Je t'interdis… Emma ! C'est bon,** soupire t-elle, **je suis désolée. Lâche-moi maintenant.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Emma s'exécuta et embrassa sa femme sur la bouche alors qu'elle se plaignait qu'elle allait devoir retourner sous la douche ce qui fit redoubler un peu plus le rire d'Henry. Les deux femmes arrêtent aussitôt leurs disputes ridicules pour l'observer, chacun des sourires et des rires de cet enfant avait le don d'alléger leurs cœurs. Au cours de cette année, elles avaient véritablement apprit à l'aimer.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il était observé Henry commença à manger son petit déjeuné. Son sourire semblait ne plus quitter ses lèvres et en plus ces pancakes étaient délicieux comme toujours. Regina était vraiment la meilleure !

Après quelques minutes, Emma se reprit et fila sous la douche alors que Regina reprit les préparation pour la soirée tout en discutant avec Henry. Cette veille de noël serait comme d'habitude placée sous le signe de la famille. Le petit brun attendait avec impatience que tous les invités arrivent surtout Margot qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le mois de septembre. Tilly et lui étaient dans la même classe et passaient tout leurs temps ensemble mais tout n'était parfait que lorsque le trio était au grand complet.

Les heures défilaient et bientôt la cuisine regorgeait de préparation en tout genre. Regina utilisait toutes les mains à sa disposition donnant des tâches simple à Emma et Henry. La blonde pouvait être une bonne cuisinière, le seule problème c'est qu'elle avait un mal fou à rester concentrée sur quelque chose qui lui demandait aussi peu d'attention. Quand à Henry, il avait tendance à plus grignoter que réellement préparer quoi que ce soit.

Les premiers renforts étaient arriver avec Roger et Tilly en fin d'après midi. Enfin, le meilleur ami d'Emma allait être bien plus utile que sa fille puisque cette dernière avait tout de suite subtilisé Henry pour parler du dernier comics des X-Men qui venait de sortir dans le semaine. Puis se fut au tour de Ruby de débarquer, elle, pensa Regina, serait la plus utile. Malgré qu'elle ait choisit la médecine, la jeune femme était un véritable cordon bleu. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs aider le jour de l'ouverture de son restaurant.

 **\- Dorothée n'est pas là ?** Demanda Emma en voyant sa meilleure amie arriver.

 **\- Elle reste avec sa tante et son oncle cette année.**

 **\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est dans le Kansas ?**

 **\- Et ouais… le Kansas !**

 **\- Voyons le point positif,** suggère Regina.

 **\- Oh parce qu'il y a un point positif,** interroge Ruby avec une mine triste.

 **\- Évidemment,** explose la brune.

 **\- Je sais à quoi tu penses,** s'amuse Emma.

 **\- Même moi, j'ai deviné,** rit doucement Roger.

 **\- Nous n'aurons pas à assister aux disputes interminables entre ta petite amie et ma sœur.**

 **\- Ah…**

Il y eut un silence avant que les quatre éclate de rire. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Zelena et Dorothée ne se supportaient pas, se lançant des piques à la moindre petite occasion. Et si cette situation était la plupart du temps amusante, Regina savait que si un jour sa sœur sortait réellement de ses gongs, il y aurait du sang métaphoriquement parlant à éponger et elle préférait éviter cette situation.

Mary fut la suivante à arriver et elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire en cuisine, elle s'attaqua alors à la table qui était chaque année un peu plus grande. Près d'une heure plus tard, David franchit la porte suivit de la famille de Lena qui tomba dans les bras de sa sœur se plaignant que le Maine était bien trop loin de New-York. Henry et Tilly ayant reconnu la voix excentrique de la rousse dévalèrent l'escalier pour retrouver Margot. La petite blonde fut plus rapide que le brun pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

 **\- Et voilà,** s'amusa Roger, **ma petite** _ **starfish**_ **se transforme de nouveau en aimant.**

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur autour d'un repas de noël délicieux. Les rires résonnaient à chaque recoin de la table. Puis minuit sonna. Il avait été convenu que les enfants pouvait ouvrir un cadeau à cette heure, ils coururent alors tous les quatre jusqu'au sapin. Roland découvrit un arc qu'il suppliait d'avoir depuis presque un an. Tilly un livre de compte réinventé par un auteur à succès. Margot de quoi confectionner les bracelet en laine qu'elle aimait temps. Quand vint le tour d'Henry, il voulu prendre la plus grande boîte mais il fut arrêter par Emma qui souffla à son oreille :

 **\- Prends plutôt ce qu'il y a dans ta chaussette.**

Le petit brun n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait un cadeau dans sa chaussette. Il se redressa avec un sourire gigantesque pour récupérer une enveloppe. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit le plus judicieux pourtant un regard vers Emma et Regina le convint de déchirer l'enveloppe. Il tira un document et lu les premiers mots : « Accord pour adoption ». Il écarquilla les yeux et lança de nouveau un regard vers les deux femmes qui lui avaient de nouveau appris ce qu'était la famille.

 **\- C'est…**

Il ne savait même pas qu'elles avaient fait des démarches pour l'adopter. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Durant cette année, il avait croisé plusieurs autre enfant qu'elles avaient accueilli durant quelques jours, semaines ou mois. Il s'attendait à ce que comme eux, il finisse par partir mais une adoption, c'était définitif, non ?

 **\- Vous…**

Il sortit complètement la lettre. Il ne comprenait pas tout les mots qu'il lisait mais ceux comme « Regina et Emma Swan-Mills », « Henry Cassidy », « Adoption », « Accord » eux était très claire.

 **\- Je suis…**

 **\- Je crois que ton** _ **petit prince**_ **a besoin de toi,** souffle Emma à l'oreille de Regina.

 **\- J'y vais.**

Regina s'installa à genoux en face d'Henry qui avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle lui prit doucement la lettre des main en lui souriant. Il semblait chercher les réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait dans les yeux de la brune. Il ne savait pas comment mais si Emma lui apportait un sentiment d'apaisement, Regina, elle était si douce que même si le monde explosait il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Henry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était perdu dans les yeux de Regina et qu'un calme parfait l'entourait en une fraction de seconde. La brune glissa doucement sa main sur la joue de son fils en souriant. Puis elle dit avec une douceur infinie :

 **\- Tu es un Swan-Mills Henry.**

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce deuxième OS spécial Noël est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'avoue que je me suis un peu emballé sur la longueur… je me suis complètement laissée emporter ! XD** _ **(Je vous dis pas comme c'était long à corriger :p -MaraCapucin)**_

 **C'est la première fois que je me lance sur le SQ. J'ai tellement un respect énorme pour Emma et Regina que je n'ai jamais osé me laisser aller à écrire sur ce couple emblématique. J'espère donc que cet OS était à la hauteur de vos attentes. C'est peut-être finalement la première fois que je me mets autant la pression depuis longtemps ! ^^**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Je vous laisse, et vous dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


End file.
